My Flower
by simonxriley
Summary: Lily, the wife of the mad titan. Never once questioned her husbands method for things. That is until he comes home with a young Zen-Whoberis named Gamora.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Like a lot of you, I too have fallen for Thanos. And after reading a bunch of awesome fics about him, I decided to write one as well. This is set way before Infinity War, like around the time Thanos 'adopted' Gamora. I wanted to write this cause I wanted Gamora to have at least one true loving parent. Also I suck at reader insert fics, so this will have an OC. I hope you enjoy!**

lily was walking down one of the huge halls in the main ship. She was nearing her and Thanos' room. He was in another meeting with the Black Order. Thanos was once again going to 'balance' another planet. In her 5 year marriage to the mad titan, she never questioned his method of things. Unless she was asked by him, she kept her mouth shut.

She didn't know how long he would be, and like all the times before, Lily knew after the meeting was over, her lord husband would make his way into their room to take her. So she decided it was best to pass the time in the comfort of her own bed and wait. She got comfortable in the large bed and opened the book she grabbed from the library.

Reading the first few pages of the book she picked out, her mind drifted back to the day Thanos attacked her home world. She was nearing 18, and like every teenager she argued with her parents. The morning before the attack, she had a major argument with her mother and stormed out of the house. She walked the few miles to her favorite spot to simmer down.

Lily was sitting on a tree stump, looking out over one of the biggest waterfalls on her home world. An hour or so later was when she saw the Chitauri attacking. She grabbed her spear and ran back down to her house to make sure her parents were okay. When she got close, she could see the smoke and flames. Picking up some speed, she sprinted the rest of the way. Getting caught off guard by three Chitauri, she was going to die without a fight.

As quickly as she could, she defeated the three Chitauri and slowly walked towards her home. Once she got close enough, she saw them. Tears filled her eyes as she watched her parents burn in the flames. A few moments later, her spear shot out of her hand. She turned to see what happened and that's when she saw Ebony Maw.

He walked towards her, until he stood right in front of her. Looking her up and down, and then glanced over to the dead Chitauri. "You'd make a fine gift for my master. Follow me."

He started to walk away. Lily sighed and looked at her parents one last time before she followed Maw. That's when she saw the mad titan for the first time. He stood at least 8 feet, muscular from head to toe and was wearing his golden armor. Lily walked behind Maw as they closed the distanced between them and Thanos. She looked Thanos up and down and swallowed. Completely ignoring what Maw was saying to his master.

Lily was more worried about what was going to happen to her. She didn't like the use of the word 'gift' in this predicament. She snapped back into reality when she saw Maw bow and then left her and Thanos alone. He walked over to her and she was frozen in place. Looked up to meet his eyes, she saw almost no emotion. He walked around her, checking her out. Then he hummed in satisfaction.

"What's your name little one?" He knelt down to be more of the same height as her. And to be less threatening as possible.

"Lily." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she looked into his blue eyes.

"A flower. A sweet delicate flower...My flower." His eyes glanced down to her chest and then back into her brown eyes. "Maw told me you took out three Chitauri on your own, is that right?"

Her heart sank when she heard him say 'My Flower'. She knew she was going to be his, whether she liked it or not. "Yes my lord."

"You're quite the fighter my delicate flower. Maw thinks you'll make a good ally and soldier. And with some proper training, you'll become just as deadly as Proxima." He pointed his finger and Lily looked over to where he was pointing. She was tall, lean and held a giant spear in her hand. She was helping the Chitauri line up her people. Lily let out a breath and turn her attention back on Thanos. "But that's not going to happen. As of now, you're going to be my wife."

"It would be my honor" She smiled and looked into his eyes as she heard the screams and gun fire behind her. She didn't want to see her people getting massacred in front of her. Now she was going to wed and bed the mad titan. She prayed she could be the wife he wants her to be. She knew his reputation and didn't want her life to be cut short.

Later that night they were wed. And the consummation went a lot better than she expected. Thanos didn't take her unwillingly and waited until she was willing. Once she was, she couldn't deny how good the sex was. Lily was snapped back to reality when she heard the chamber door open. She was expecting to see Thanos, instead a little head popped in.

She placed the book down and smiled at the little browned haired, blue eyes girl that came running into the room. The little 3 and a half year old girl struggled to get on top of the bed. With the help of her mother, she finally made it on to it. Lily smiled down at her little girl and shook her head.

"Now Rose, shouldn't you be in your study, like father said?" She quirked a brow and saw Rose's head hang down. She couldn't help but scoop the little one up and place her in her lap.

"I wanted to see you mama. I missed you." Rose wrapped her little arms around Lily's body and rested her head against her chest. Lily placed a kiss on top of her head and laughed.

"You're sweet my darling. You're father won't be happy about this. But you can stay until he's out of his meeting. You know he wants some alone time with me afterwards, okay?" She looked down at her little girl to see her blue eyes light up and then she nodded.

Rose came into Thanos and Lily's life a year and a half after they wed. And both of them couldn't be happier. To Thanos' dismay, he didn't like how Lily babied Rose. He may tell Lily how he truly feels about the situation, but he would never force Lily to change the way she parents.

She has proven to Thanos that she could be the perfect wife. She's never complained, never questioned and most importantly had bared him a child. Thanos never harmed her, even being more than twice her size. He was always delicate with her, like she was a porcelain doll.

Rose grabbed the book Lily was reading and opened it. She looked at the pictures for a moment before she looked back up to her mom. "Where is this?"

"That's Titan. That's where your father grew up." She glanced to the picture and then back to Rose. She could see her eyes fill with wonder.

"Can we go there?" She smiled up to Lily. And her bright blue eyes shined under the lights. Like they always did when she got excited over something.

"No we can't little one." Lily and Rose looked up when they heard that familiar deep voice. Rose gasp when she saw him and frantically went to hide behind Lily. Lily laughed and smile at her lord husband. He returned the smile, but then gave her a scolding look.

Thanos walked over and picked up the little one from behind Lily. She pouted and crossed her little arms. "Shouldn't you be in your study?"

"Yes Papa." He set her down and then knelt in front of her. She looked down at her feet and fiddle with her dress. Thanos gently placed a finger below her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him.

"We'll talk about this later. Now go find Maw and he'll continue your teachings. Your mother and I have some things to attend."

"Yes Papa." Rose turned on her heels and headed out the chamber door. After she left, he turned his attention to Lily.

"My flower. You know I don't like it when you spoil her." He sat down on the bed and fiddled with the hem of the purple dress Lily was wearing.

"I know, but she's only a child Thanos. I can't help it. If you think it's beneficial for her to start her studies now, then I won't stop it. I just think she's too young for it right now. That can be a conversation for another time." She got up on her knees and close the gap between her and Thanos by placing a firm kiss on to his lips.

One of his hands slide up her dress and grabbed the band of her underwear. With one quick motion, he pulled them down. Still entangled in a kiss, she maneuvered herself to pull them all the way off. Discarding them on the floor and then spread her legs. She felt a finger tease her entrance. Everything about him was big, his height, his muscles, and even his member.

He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. Then plunged his finger deep inside her. She grasp on to his shoulder and moaned. Just a finger filled her up, she knew she would need a lot of foreplay before fully taking him. While his finger still pumped in and out, she pulled the dress over her head and discarded it on the ground as well.

His other hand came up and kneaded at one of her breasts. He ran his thumb over her nipple until it was nice and hard. Then he worked on the other one. Once they were too his liking, his free hand grabbed her hips and picked her up. The sudden change startled her and she was soon laying on her back. There were times where she forgot how strong Thanos was.

Lily spread her legs for him, giving him better access. He pulled his finger almost all the way out and then back in. She arched her back and loudly loaned as he hit her sweet spot, over and over and over again. Thanos smirked when he saw her grip the sheets, he knew she was close. Still pumping his finger in and out of her, he leaned down next to her ear and whispered... "Come my delicate flower."

His raspy voice was her undoing. Her walls started to pulsate around his fingers and her body started to shake. Then she arched her back and moaned his named. Once her trembling was done, he pulled his finger from her. It glistened in the light from her wetness around it. He smirked and pulled off his tunic, which met her dress on the floor.

"Position yourself my flower." Lily went on to her hands and knees, making sure her ass was on the edge of the bed. She licked her lips in anticipation. She swayed her hips in hopes he would hurry. Then she felt his hands grasp her hips tightly and pulled her back to feel his hardness.

She moaned and rolled her hips. She chuckled when she heard a low grunt coming from the back of his throat. He held on to her hips tighter and then positioned himself at her entrance. She relaxed herself and then with a slow snap of his hips, he sunk into her. The burning sensation quickly passed and he was fully buried in her. He stayed still for a brief moment before he started his pace.

His pace was slow and gentle. Like it always was at the beginning. He didn't want to hurt his delicate flower and waited for her to give him the cues to fasten the pace. Lily closed her eyes and moaned as he rode her. She amazed herself that she could take all of Thanos. "Faster my love."

"Are you sure my flower? I don't want to break you." His pace stayed the same for the time being.

"Yes. You know I can take it."

His paced quickened and Lily turned into a moaning mess. The heat in her core started to rise again. With one of his hands, he brought her up so her back was against his chest. With the other hand, he rub at her clit. Her orgasm hit her harder than the first, instead of a moan, she cried out in pleasure as she rode hers out. Then with a few rough snaps of his hips, he spilled inside her.

Once she calmed down, he pulled out. She stayed in the same spot for a minute, feeling his seed pool out between her legs. Then she stood up and grabbed the rag by the bed to clean herself and the bed up. After she was done, she found her clothes and put them back on. That's when she noticed Thanos was sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt in his hands.

"Are you okay my love?" She walked over and placed herself between his legs. Then cupped the side of his face. He leaned into the gesture and sighed.

"Yes my flower. You mustn't worry." He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I'm your wife Thanos and the mother of your child. Worrying is in my nature. You know I won't pry this out of you. I just wish you would open up to me more." She scanned his eyes to see if she could see anything. When she saw a glimpse of sadness, her face softened.

"I don't want to trouble you my flower. You already have a lot to deal with." He put back on his shirt and looked at Lily. He could see the slight disappointment in her eyes.

"That's the point of marriage. You're suppose to come to me with whatever problem you have. I don't care what it is Thanos, if you want to talk about something. I'm here. I'm always here." She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on to his lips.

"I'll remember that my flower. Now I have to go find that daughter of ours." Lily moved back a little to let him stand up. She sighed and grabbed his hand before he could fully leave.

"Well you're not leaving without me." He shook his head an sighed as he watched her put on her boots. She stood back up and smiled up at him. "I'm ready. I know you don't like me there when you're trying to discipline our daughter, but I feel like I should be there."

"If you insist." He walked over to the chamber door and opened it, letting Lily go out first. She waited for Thanos to join her and then they headed down the long hallway to find their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think the first few chapters are gonna be me trying to figure out how I want Thanos to be. A part of me wants to keep Thanos like he is in IW, but I also want him to be somewhat of a softy. Who knows, you might get both. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Lily followed behind Thanos as they made their way to the library. That's where Maw seemed to take Rose for her teachings. Maw was intelligent on his own and could teach her almost everything. Rose was young, and it would be best if she saw the places or people he was talking about. Which is why the library came in handy. The finest selection of every species and planets you could find was in the grand library on the main ship.

Lily knew Thanos would be hard on little Rose. And it would be the same as before. Thanos would scold Rose for leaving her studies, Rose would get upset and run into Lily's arms crying. She took in a breath when they came to the library, readying herself for what's to come. What she didn't expect was for Thanos to stop before he went in. He turned and looked down at her.

"This is getting tiresome wife. Later we're going to have a talk about this." He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

"Yes my lord." Lily let out a breath when he turned and walked into the library. She quickly followed him inside. A smile formed on her lips when she heard Rose's little voice. Then her and Maw came into view and her demeanor changed.

"Leave us." Maw bowed and then left the room. Lily could see the fear in her daughters eyes. It made her stomach turn. Thanos grabbed a chair, turned it towards Rose and sat down. Lily quickly sat on the opposite side. "Why did you leave your studies Rose?"

"I...I wanted to see mama. I missed her." Her bottom lip quivered as she looked up at him. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"You see her everyday. That's no excuse to stop your studies."

"I'm sorry papa. I won't do it again." Her blue eyes glistened and she gripped the hem of her dress. Lily could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"You better not. For your mother's sake." Lily's heart sank at his words. Then she watched him get up and leave.

When they heard his footsteps in the hallway, Rose jumped down from her chair and ran over to her mom. She quickly scooped her up and sat her in her lap. Rose started to sob into the crook of her neck and clanged to her dress. Lily started to gently rock her, like she did since the day she was born. "Shhh my sweet angel. Everything will be fine."

Rose stopped her sobbing and pulled back. Lily could see the tear stains on her face, she gently wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled down at her. Rose smiled back, but didn't seem too sure on what Lily said. "I don't like it when papa yells at me. And what did he mean by the last part he said?"

"I know you don't sweetie. You really can't leave your studies, no matter how bad you want to see me. I have to talk to your father later and I'll see if I can make it better for you. And you don't need to worry about the last thing he said. I can handle him." She brushed some of Rose's brown hair behind her ears.

"Okay mama. Why do you wear purple all the time?" She looked up with wondrous eyes. Lily laughed and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Purple represents power. Which is what your father possesses a lot of." She sighed and looked down at dark purple dress she was wearing. She would never tell Rose the true reason why she's always in purple, she doesn't need to know the horror's her father inflicts on people.

"Oh." Rose fiddled with the hem of her blue dress. Her eyes widened slightly and looked back towards Lily. "What does blue represent?"

"It represents space." Lily and Rose looked up when they heard Maw answer her. He stopped in front of Lily and bowed. "Thanos wishes for you to join him in the thrown room."

"Thank you Maw. Since we're on the topic of what colors represent, could you teach her about the infinity stones?" Lily set Rose back in her chair and stood up to face Maw.

"It would be my honor."

"Thank you again. Now Rose, remember what your father and I said." Lily turned to Rose as Maw went off to grab a book.

"Yes mama."

Lily kissed the top of her head and left for the throne room. On her way there she passed Proxima. Proxima was secretly giving Lily some training when Thanos wasn't around. If Thanos found out, they would both be in trouble. Lily bowed her head and smiled, then continued on her way. Her heart began to race in her chest when she came to the throne room.

She walked in and saw Thanos sitting on his throne. Glancing around she saw no one else was in the room, and that troubled her. But she couldn't deny the heat between her legs rising. There's was something about him sitting on top of his throne, that turned her on. When she got closer to him, she saw him motion for her to sit on his lap.

She nodded, climbed the stairs and sat down on his lap. Her arm wrapped around his neck for support. "You wanted to see me my love?"

"I'd rather get this done with before tonight. You're too soft on her, she'll never make it in the galaxy if you keep babying her." His voice was laced with anger and disappointment. It sent a rush of panic through Lily.

"She'll be able to make it in the galaxy just fine, she has your blood running through her veins. I think she's too young to do a full days worth of schooling, I think a half day would be much better for her. Then you can add a full day when she's a little bit older."

"If you think that will work, then a half day she'll get." He ran one of his hands up her thigh, pushing her dress up until you could see a hint of her underwear. A smirked formed on his lips and with one swift motion of his finger, her underwear was discarded in pieces on the floor.

A small whine left Lily when she saw her favorite pair in pieces. She gasped when he picked her up and laid her on his throne. She looked up at him and saw him lick his lips. Then he knelt down and nudged her legs apart. She shivered from the coldness and the suspense.

"Oh god." She cried out when his mouth made contact with her most sensitive parts. She tried grabbing on to something, but there was nothing to grab. His hands came up and gripped her hips in a tight hold. Her hips bucked up as his tongue worked every part of her.

With one last slow lick of his tongue, she came. Her body a trembling mess as she cried out in pleasure. Thanos kept going as she rode her orgasm out, once her body stopped shaking he stood up. Lily was panting and didn't know if she could move, all she did know was she wanted more. She smirked and got on her hands and knees. She slowly moved her dress up to reveal her ass. Swaying her hips in a seductive motion.

"My flower wants more I see. Always so needy." He chuckled and walked up behind her. Grabbing her hips and pulling her against him, she could feel his growing arousal behind his pants. A moan escaped her lips and she rolled her hips.

"I...I need you...inside me." Her mouth fell into an 'o' shape as he breached her. He was taking his time, inching his way in. She didn't take too kindly to his slowness and pushed back until he was buried to the hilt. A loud moan escaped both of their lips as she did.

Lily started to ride him. The feeling of him inside her was the greatest pleasure she's ever known. It didn't compare to the other people she slept with before Thanos. After a few moments he gripped her hips again and started his pace. He pounded into her with little mercy. He was on edge and Lily could tell. She pushed back to meet his thrust, the throne room was filled with her moaning and skin slapping against skin.

Her second orgasm hit her just as hard as the first. She cried out his name as her body once again started to tremble. Then he still inside her as he came, spilling everything he had into her. Once he stopped throbbing in her, he pulled out and tucked himself back in his pants.

Lily could feel him spill out of her opening. She sat up on her knees and let the rest spill out of her. She wasn't sure how Thanos would feel about this, when she turned to face him, she saw the smirk on his lips.

He walked up behind her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You've been a very bad girl. I think it's time for you to be properly punished."

Lily swallowed and felt the heat begin to rise one again. She could hear the lust in his voice and knew what her punishment would be. "I'm looking forward to it my love."

She turned to him and smiled. He placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her against his chest. He leaned down and placed a hard kiss on to her lips. He pulled away and hummed. "Be ready for me when I return my flower. I still have some business to attend."

"Anything for you my love."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to anyone who has left a kudo/Favorited and commented. I was a little skeptical with how this would turn out since I've never written for Thanos before and you guys have definitely made me want to keep going with this fic. I also decided to add a little more to the plot, which means I might change the summary in the future. Anyways this chapter will contain the last bit of smut for a little bit and Gamora should make an appearance in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Lily was looking up at the endless ceiling while she waited for Thanos to return. It was late and Rose was already in bed asleep. She ran her hand over the silk sheets as the other rested on her bare stomach. She grew up listening to the stories of the mad titan. How he would go from planet to planet massacring half the population with the biggest army in the galaxy.

She might have been terrified of him as a child. And maybe even so on their wedding night. But that fear quickly dissipated, the longer she was with him. He was cruel, yes. Not really having a care in the galaxy for the people around him. Yet he was always gentle when it came to her. Lily wondered what Thanos saw in her to make him claim her as his.

A chill was sent down her spine. She got up to put on her bathrobe and sat back down. Glancing to her right, she saw the book she pick out earlier. She grabbed it and opened it. Looking at the pictures of what Titan used to be, it felt bittersweet. It looked like such a nice place to live. She flipped through the pages until she heard the chamber door open. When she looked up, she saw Thanos closing the gap between then.

He sat down on the bed with a thunk. Lily could see the exhaustion spread over his face. She set the book down and went over to stand in front of him. A hand came up and cupped the side of his face, he leaned in to the gesture and sighed. "You're putting too much strain on yourself my love."

His eyes fixed on the loosely tied bathrobe around her, with a single motion of his finger, he undid it. Moving the fabric to the side to take in all of her naked glory. His finger traced from her collarbone down to her belly. A small smile formed on his lips and he hummed. "I remember when your belly started to swell when you were carrying Rose."

"I do too! Thanos..." Before she could finish her sentence, the chamber door opened. She quickly tied the bathrobe back up and waited for the person who interrupted them to come in. Lily glanced to see the anger on Thanos' face, everyone knew not to disturbed him when he was in his room. Unless it was an emergency and even then, they had to knock.

His face soften when he saw Rose walking in rubbing her tired eyes and carrying her doll Proxima got for her. She walked over to Lily and raised her arms in the air for her to pick her up. Lily smiled down and quickly picked her up. "Why aren't you asleep my angel?"

"Proxima and Corvus are making those noises again." She yawned and laid her head on Lily's shoulder.

Lily sat down next to Thanos with Rose resting on her shoulder. She could feel her breath on her neck and smiled. "You can sleep with us tonight and then we're moving you're room closer to ours."

Lily placed Rose on the bed and as quickly as she could got under the covers. She looked over at Thanos to see him start to discard his clothing. If he wasn't making a comment about this, then he was really tired. She got up and left to go get something to cover herself with that wasn't just her bathrobe. Quickly looking through her clothes to find a nightgown. She took off the bathrobe and replaced it with the nightgown.

She walked back out into the room and stopped in her tracks. Her heart filled with love and a proud smile formed on her lips. Thanos was already sound asleep with Rose curled up next to him. She walked over and got in bed next to Rose. She cherishes the times where Rose curls up next to Thanos and he wraps his arm around her in a protective hold. Lily kissed the top of Rose's head and laid down behind her. Closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

xXx

The next morning Thanos took Lily on a small mission. Leaving Proxima to look after Rose. He wouldn't tell Lily where they were going and that she would just have to wait. He set the coordinates to their destination and put the ship on autopilot.

This was the first time her and Thanos left the main ship alone. It was a little strange to her, but also exciting. It must be important if he wanted them to be alone. He left the controls and walked over to sit next to Lily. She was pulling a loose thread off of the gold dress she was wearing. Then she looked over and smiled at him.

It looked like he had a lot on his mind. Lily didn't think much of it, in another day they would be at the next planet he would conquer. It made sense why he would. She saw him pull something from his boot, when he opened his hand, shock spread across her face. He had the dagger Lily use to carry with her everywhere. It was confiscated by Maw the day Thanos came to her planet. She thought it was long gone.

"I thought it was time to give this back to you." Lily grabbed her dagger from his hand and examined it. It was exactly how she remembered it. Only it had a little touch-up, the blade had been sharpened.

"I thought I would never see this again. Thank you my love!" Thanos saw her eyes light up as she looked it over. It made him smile.

"There's something I need your help with my flower." He looked her in the eyes and saw the concern etched in them.

"What is it?" She set the dagger down beside her and rested a hand on his thigh.

"I'll tell you when we get to Titan." He sighed through his nose and saw Lily's face soften. It made her youthful looks even more youthful.

"Okay. It has to be important if you wanted us to be alone." She moved closer to him while keeping her hand on his thigh.

"It is my flower, it is."

They made it to Titan and Lily was following Thanos. The planet was completely desecrated, and the gravity was a little wonky. She tried picturing what it looked like in it's prime and what the lifestyle was like before it got destroyed. She knew the answers belonged to Thanos, but she wasn't ready to ask him.

He stopped abruptly and turned towards Lily. Picking her up in a quick yet gentle motion and laid her on rock. He hiked her dress up and placed himself between her legs. Her heart began to race at the thought of him claiming her on his home world. Thanos leaned down and kissed her. Pulling away, he moved back a little to pull her underwear off of her and discarding it behind him.

"Do you know why I do what I do my flower?" His finger went through her folds, hitting her sensitive nub and stopping at her opening. She licked her lips and softly moaned.

"Yes my love. You do it to bring balance." He moved his finger back up between her folds. Making her moan and buck her hips.

"I've found a way to bring balance to the whole universe. If I gather all the infinity stones, I could do it with a snap of my fingers." Lily arched her back and let out a cry of pleasure when he entered her. He kept a steady grip on her hips as he rode her. "Will you help me...bring balance to...the universe...my flower?"

She couldn't contemplate his words, her mind was foggy with ecstasy. She held on to the side of the rock and fell into a moaning mess. Thanos grunted, grabbing her arms and pining them above her head with a single hand. "Yes...yes I'll help you...bring balance to the universe...my love."

Thanos let go of her arms and pined her hips down as he mercilessly pounded into her. She grabbed his wrist, arched her back and let out a cry as her body began to tremble and clamp down over his member. With another few hard thrust he stilled and spilled inside her. She could feel him pumping his seed into her.

He leaned down while still inside her, brushed some hair behind her ears and saw the flustered yet content look on her face. Lily was panting and still coming down from her high. She smiled up at him and grazed a hand over his cheek. A soft moan escaped her lips as she still felt him throbbing inside her. He smirked and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her lips.

"With you my queen...beside me, nothing will stop me from my destiny."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you again for all the love this story is getting. You guys are awesome. I also have a small question to ask you, I'm planning on doing a few flashback scenes in this and I need a human world (besides earth) for Lily. If you have any recommendations on where she should be from please let me know, cause I'm stumped. You can either comment here or message me on tumblr. My URL Is simonxriley. Hope you enjoy!**

They were finally on their way to Zen-Whoberis. Lily hated when Thanos would pick a planet to 'balance' and then wait days on end to go there. She just wanted the horror to be over with and to get on with her life. She sighed and turned on to her back. Sleeping was hard the night before, every time she closed her eyes she pictured her home world in flames and then it would go to her standing in front of Thanos.

She looked up at the dark abyss above her. For living in space, she wished the ship had more light. Or at least their bedroom. Lily glanced over to her left to see Thanos sound asleep next to her. He did always look the most peaceful when he slept. A small smile formed on her lips as she thought back on when they were on Titan and a hand came to rest on her stomach. Lily wasn't sure, but there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she was carrying again.

Yesterday...

After another 2 rounds Thanos finally pulled out and sat down on the rock beside her. They were both looking up at the overcast sky as they recollected themselves. She knew it would be a little before she could walk again and she was in no rush to get back to the ship. It even looked like Thanos was in no rush either, and that he was perfectly content on where they were for the time being.

She slowly sat up and took his hand into hers. He looked over at her and smiled, Lily returned it and found her voice again. "We haven't had a night like that since the beginning of our marriage."

"I didn't want to hurt you my flower. You're small and delicate. And I don't want another night like that to happen again." He turned away and stared out in front of him. Lily moved closer to him and placed a hand on his thigh.

"That wasn't your fault Thanos. I thought I could take it with little foreplay. I was too eager and I just wanted you inside me. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"I should've had better control over myself. If I didn't let myself go, you wouldn't have bled and been put on bed-rest for a week." He still didn't look at her as he spoke. Lily didn't realized he still blamed himself for something that happened 5 years ago.

"And who stopped his duties to stay by my side during that time? You did. My love, I've never blamed you for what happened. Do you blame yourself for me being put on bed-rest when I gave birth to Rose?" He finally looked at her after she said that. She couldn't pinpoint what he was feeling. His eyes were conveying to many mixed emotions.

"I did at first. I wasn't expecting any complication. I thought you would hate me for it. Hate what I did to you. Then when I saw the pure love and happiness in your eyes when you held her for the first time, I knew it wouldn't be true." He brushed some hair behind her ears and gave her a small smile. Lily was a little taken aback by how forthcoming Thanos was being about their personal life.

"She's our daughter. I spent nine months carrying her, trying to picture what she'll look like, who she'll take after the most, what kind of person she'll be. When she was placed in my arms for the first time, I couldn't believe we made something so perfect. When I went into labor, complications never crossed my mind. All I could think about was getting to meet her. That was also the day my feelings for you changed."

"I know our marriage hasn't been the easiest. I came to your planet, killed half the people and claimed you for myself. Yet you never complained once or acted like I was mad. Why?" He played with the hem of her dress. Then looked her in the eyes. He looked generally curious as to why she didn't think of him as some mad man.

"The morning on the day you came. I had an argument with my parents, it was about an arranged marriage. I didn't want to marry so young and I still had a bunch of training to learn. I ask my father if her could postpone it for a year or so. He said no and I stormed out of the house. A few hours later you came. When I heard the screams and explosions, I ran back to my house to make sure they were okay. I was too late, that's when Maw found me and took me to you. The last thing I said to them was I hated them. When you said I was going to be your wife, I based it off of the arranged marriage I was suppose to have. To make things right for my parents. There was a lot to get use too in the beginning, living in space, being more sexually active. I didn't know where I belonged in the beginning and might have distanced myself because of it." She sighed and moved his hand up her thigh. Feeling him graze over her smooth skin. "After that I just wanted to get to know you better. Figure out why you do what you do. You've never harmed me on purpose and you've given me a daughter who I love more than anything. I understand why you want to bring balance to the universe and I understand why people would be against it. But you're my husband, my job is to support you, even if I don't fully agree on it."

Thanos' face soften and he leaned down to kiss her. This was their first heart-to-heart conversation they've ever had. It felt nice to get it off her chest. He gently laid her back down, still entangled in a kiss, he got off the rock and placed himself in between her legs. Lily moaned into the kiss when she felt his growing arousal on her still sensitive nub. She just agreed to help her husband kill trillions, but will she be able to keep her word?

Present Time...

"Why aren't you asleep my flower?" Lily jumped a little when his voice echoed through the room. She turned to him, giving him a small smile. He was still half asleep, but there was still an etch of concern on his face.

"I've been thinking about tomorrow." She was finally admitting to him about her worry's. Or one of them at least.

He gently pulled her closer to him. Now she was snuggled up against his warm body. Lily hummed and nuzzled her face into his chest. "You don't need to worry. I'll be fine my delicate flower."

"I know you will my love...Can you please not harm any children? They're innocent." She looked up into his blue eyes where she saw more concern start to show.

"You have my word. No children will be harmed. Now let's get some sleep my flower." He closed his eyes while Lily got comfortable snuggled against him.

"Yes my love."

xXx

The attack was already in play. Thanos would send the chitauri down to start the chaos before he and the black order would arrive to finish it. Lily and Rose were waiting for Thanos by the other ships. Maw and everyone else were already waiting. Rose decided to occupy herself by spending time getting Corvus' attention. She glanced over to see her on his shoulders and the joy spread across Rose's face.

Lily was pacing by the door. She stopped when she felt Rose tug on her dress. She smiled at her while she picked her up. "Where's papa?"

"He should be coming soon." A few seconds later, they heard his footsteps coming down the hall. She turned to see him in his golden armor and carrying his helmet. He stopped in front of him and placed his helmet on the ground. Rose raised her arms up so he could hold her.

He obliged and picked the little one up. She curled into the crook of his neck and wrapped her little arms around him. "Don't leave papa."

"I have too little one. You'll be safe up here with your mother." She sniffled against his neck and held on to him tighter. No matter how many time Thanos could scold her, Rose did love her father. He gently moved her from the crook of her neck and placed her on the ground. He knelt down in front of her, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

Thanos couldn't deny Rose was a spitting image of her mother. Only she had blue eyes like him instead of her mother's pine green ones and she inherited her father's stubbornness. "Go see the others while I talk to your mother."

Rose nodded and ran over to Proxima and Corvus. Thanos stood up and faced Lily. His hand came over and cupped the side of her face. She sighed and leaned into the simple gesture. "Come back to us my love."

"Always my flower." Lily walked over to him, grabbed a piece of his armor and made him lean down so she could kiss him. She pulled away after a few seconds and tried to blink back the tears. She didn't understand why she was so emotional, this wasn't the first time he left, and every time he would come back unscathed.

"I'll be back soon. You have control of the ship until I return." He leaned down to pick up his helmet. Lily nodded and followed him over to the others so she could get Rose and see them off.

Rose ran into Lily's arms as Thanos and the rest got on to a ship. Rose rested her head on her shoulder and waved goodbye. Once the ship departed, she let out a breath. It wouldn't be long before they returned, until then she had to find something to occupy herself with. She looked down at Rose to see her yawn, it'd be best to put her down for a nap.

Lily walked to Rose's room and opened the door. She could tell she fell asleep on the way here by the sound of her breathing. She pulled back her blanket and gently laid her down on the bed and then tucked her in. She gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and left her room for hers.

She opened the door to her and Thanos' room. She still found it hard to believe the size of the bed she slept in every night. With herself alone she didn't even take up a quarter of the bed. She slowly walked over to her bed, sliding her hand on the newly replaced silk sheets.

She felt a little bad for the maids who have to put a fresh pair of sheets on this ginormous bed everyday. It looked quite tasking and something she didn't want to be apart of. She sat down on the bed with a groan and rubbed her eyes. It's only been about 10 minutes and she already missed Thanos.

Lily moved on to the bed a little and laid down. Apart of her wanted to find out if she was carrying again, but she knew it was to early. Then again her and Thanos were having unprotected sex since they wed. She sighed and got up to head to the medical bay.

xXx

The medical bay was never really used. And the only reason Thanos re-opened it was because of her and Rose. She walked in as nonchalant as she could, glancing around briefly until a familiar voice hit her ears. "I wasn't expecting to see you here my queen. Is everything okay?"

Lily turned to see the only 'doctor' on board. He was a chitauri who studied in the medical field. Lily liked him, she just wished she could pronounce his name. She smiled and fiddled with her hands. "Yes I'm fine. It's just...I'd like to check if...I'm with child."

She gave him a small smile. His face shown a gleeful look. He placed a hand on her back and led her to a bed. "Of course my queen. Does my master know about this visit?"

Lily got onto the bed while the doctor went to get the ultrasound stuff. "No he doesn't. I didn't even think I was, until Titan that is. It's a weird thing to explain, it's like the child was telling me I am. I just wanted to make sure."

"Understandable my queen. Now let's check to see if you really are with child again." He got everything ready and lifted her dress up. She looked at the screen and waited. The coolness of the wand part sent a shiver down her back. He moved it around her stomach until he came to a viable beating heart. A few seconds later, the image showed up on the screen. It was small, definitely in the early stages. Lily face soften at the screen. "You were right my queen. I'm incredibly happy for you and Thanos."

"Thank you. Now just to tell Thanos. I'll wait until tomorrow, today will be too hectic for him." She sat up and placed a hand on her belly. A small smile crept up on her face. "Do you think this child might have the Titan gene and that's why I felt like I knew I was carrying again? I know that sounds preposterous, I just don't know what else to think."

"That is a plausible reason my queen. There's always going to be a 50% chance of the child carrying the Titan gene."

Lily nodded. "Maybe it's just one of those unexplained things." She paused for a brief moment. "I think it's a boy."

"That too my queen. It could be a boy, we'll be able to make sure in a few months." Lily stood up and faced him. She felt happy, deep down she was wondering why she wasn't getting pregnant. She's been wanting another child for quite sometime and when she bled every month, a little sadness would flood her.

"Okay. Thank you again."

"It was my pleasure my queen." She smiled at him and then left the room.

xXx

A few hours have past and Thanos was finally on his way back. Her and Rose were waiting for them by the ships dock. Rose could tell the change in her emotional state and raised a brow at her. "Why are you so happy mama?"

She knelt down in front of her so she was at eye level of her "You'll find out soon okay?"

"Okay mama. Do you have to tell papa first?" She played with the green bracelet on Lily's wrist. A gift from Thanos.

"Yes I do. Don't worry you'll find out tomorrow." A big smile spread on Rose's lips and she could see the sheer happiness in her eyes. Lily wondered how'd she react to finding out she's going to be a big sister soon. She'll have a lot of questions, that's for sure. But that was something to worry about tomorrow.

Their head whip in the direction of where the ship would be when they heard a whoosh of air. Lily stood up and tried to calm her nerves. Then the ship appeared, making Rose jump up and down in excitement. When the doors opened, Maw, Proxima, Corvus and the black dwarf came out first.

Then Thanos walked out and a smile formed on Lily's face. Rose ran over to him with her arms raised. He easily picked her up and kissed her head. Lily smiled at him and walked over to him, that's when she saw movement behind him. Then she emerged. A young Zen-Whoberis girl, couldn't be older than 9. A million things were going through Lily's mind.

She looked down at the young girl and smiled. "Hello there little one. I'm Lily and what's your name?"

"Gamora."


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose why don't you and Gamora and get something to eat. I need to talk to your father, alone." Lily glared up at Thanos. Showing him the clear disapproval of his choice. He sighed and set Rose back on the ground. Rose turned to Gamora and held out her hand.

"You're not coming?" asked Gamora. She looked into Lily's eyes with a small plea and after some hesitation she took Rose's hand.

"I'll join you shortly. I just need to talk to Thanos." She smiled down at her and Gamora nodded her head. Then she watch as Rose led the way. When they were out of sight she turned to Thanos.

"You don't approve my flower?" He took off his helmet and gazed into her eyes. He could easily sense her disapproval.

"Let's talk in our room." She turned with a huff and started walking down the hallway. She knew he was following her by the sound of his footsteps behind her. She was a little infuriated by what he did. The last time he took a person from their home was 5 years ago. Lily wasn't a child though, she was of age and Thanos claimed her for himself. She knew he was going to turn Gamora into some assassin. Train her to kill and do his biding.

Lily pushed open the door, walking in a few feet before crossing her arms and turning to face the door. A few seconds later Thanos came walking in. He walked past her and started taking off his armor. She sighed through her nose, walking over to the bed and sitting down. Patiently waiting for him to take off his armor. She watched him as he set it down near the wall, once he was fully out of it, he walked over and sat down next to her.

"I wish you would talk about these things with me my love." She turned to look at him, disappointment and sadness showing in her eyes. "It's one thing bringing home little trinkets you've found. A child is something completely different."

"I wasn't planing on bringing her here. That little one has a lot of fight in her and would make a good ally." His face stayed neutral while Lily's faltered and tears swelled in her eyes. She stood up, walking a few feet before stopping. She stared at the wall and tried to blink back the tears.

"When do you plan on training her?" Her voice cracked and she cursed herself. This wasn't how she wanted to tell Thanos they were expecting again.

"In a week." Lily jumped a little when she heard his voice right behind her. Not realizing he got up. He placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed it. "I'm sorry I've upset you my flower."

Lily turned to him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. A small laugh escaped her lips and he looked down at her in slight confusion. "I want to train her. I can teach her what I know and then Proxima can take over. She already trusts me and I don't want a scared young girl in the pit with Proxima."

"I thought you trusted Proxima?" He motioned for her to sit down. Lily nodded and took a seat back on the bed, followed by Thanos a few seconds later.

"I trust her with my life. Gamora just got here and she's gonna have to get comfortable here and with the people." Lily sighed and angled herself so her body was facing him. This wasn't how she thought this day would be.

"Okay. You can train her in the beginning, then Proxima will take over."

"Thank you my love. Uh...her training will have to be postponed though. For about a year." She nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

He quirked a brow in her direction. "Any reason why my delicate flower?"

"Yes!" She grabbed on of his hands and placed his palm on her stomach. She glanced up to see his face automatically soften. "I'm pregnant my love."

Thanos' hand started to caress her belly. She moved closer and placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. He leaned down to placed a firm kiss on to her lips. He looked happy...and proud. "How long have you known?"

"I had a feeling I was back on Titan. I got it confirmed after you left. I don't know how to explain it. I think it's a boy though." She smiled as his hand started to caress her belly again.

"My son!"

xXx

Lily was bringing Gamora to her room. She seemed to stick next to her like clue, and Lily couldn't help but feel her pain. She was debating on staying the night with her, but knew Thanos wouldn't approve of that. Luckily she chose a room closest to hers, so if she ever needed her, Gamora could come and get her.

They finally came to her room and Lily opened the door, letting Gamora go in first. She slowly walked in, looking around the decent size room. There was a bed in the middle of the room, a desk with some drawing supplies on it and a decent size wardrobe.

Gamora sat down on the bed with a sigh. Lily could easily sense she was scared, she walked over and sat down next to her. "It's okay to be scared. I was too when I was first brought here."

"Thanos took you too?" She looked at Lily with a little wonder in her eyes.

"Yes he did. A little over 5 years ago. He did the same thing to my planet as he did yours...and then claimed me for himself." She sighed and fiddle with the green bracelet on her wrist.

"What do you mean claimed?"

Lily stopped fiddling with her bracelet and turned to her. "I'm his wife. During the day he attacked my planet, I single handily took out 3 chitauri. Maw found me seconds later and said I would make a good gift for his master. I followed him to where Thanos was. Maw thought I would be a good ally for the Black Order, only Thanos had a different idea in mind. Claiming me as his wife."

"Do you miss your home?" She scooted closer to Lily and linked their arms together.

"Everyday. I don't mind living here though, Thanos makes sure I have everything I need. I just miss looking up and seeing a blue sky."

"It is dark in here." She started to play with a string on the hem of her dress. "My mother.."

Lily quickly wrapped her arms around Gamora as she started to cry. Gently rocking her back and forth in hopes of helping her calm down. Knowing deep down it wouldn't help. She understood more than anyone what she was going through. Her own tears started to flood her eyes as she thought back to that fateful night.

A little over 5 years ago...

Lily was brought into Thanos' room by one of his maids. Her mouth slightly fell open once she saw his bed. It was huge, and made to accommodate a titan. This room was also about to become her's as well. She was soon to become the mad titans wife. A knot started to form in the pit of her stomach at the thought. The thought that she was about to spread her legs and be taken by him.

It sent a shiver down her spine. She's only had two other sexual encounters, except they were human. Thanos was bigger than any normal man and there wasn't a doubt in her mind his member would be big as well. The maid left her alone after bringing her there. She slowly walked up to the bed and ran her hand over the silk sheets.

They were the same shade of purple as her dress. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed facing the door. Her skin started to cover itself in goosebumps, space was cold and she was accustomed to it yet. She looked around the room, there was nothing really to look at besides his golden armor that was discarded on the side of the room.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there, waiting. Finally the door opened and in walked Thanos. He smirked when he saw her on his bed, making Lily gulp. He slowly closed the distanced between them. Her heart started to race, and her eyes quickly darted to the front of his pants then back to his eyes. She could already see his growing arousal.

Then he was in front of her. He knelt down to be more at her level, it help a little. His hand came up to caressed her cheek. "Frightened my flower?"

"Nervous, yes. Frightened, no. Just cold." His hand slide down her neck, stopping to trace the outline of her breast.

"Then let me warm you up." He hiked up her dress, grabbing each side of her underwear and pulling them off. Then he motioned for her to get on her knees.

Lily obliged and got on her knees. With a swift motion, he pulled off her dress and discarded it on the floor. Now completely bare in front of him, she felt a tinge of heat sore to her cheeks. He leaned back and took in her naked form, a smirk forming on his lips. Her nerves started to creep up the more he stared at her.

He discarded his shirt and closed the small gap between them. His thumb ran over her hard nipple, making her gasp at the sensation. Then he bent down and took it into his mouth, his tongue lapping at it. Lily threw her head back and softly moaned, no man had touched her like that before. He went over and worked on her other breast, taking it into his mouth.

The heat in her core was rushing down between her legs, she felt wet. Another soft moan later he pulled away from her abused breasts. "Lay down."

His voiced was laced with lust, and it sent a pang of panic within her. She knew there was no way out of this, he was going to take her whether she liked it or not. Lily nodded and laid down on her back, keeping her legs closed as she did. He seemed to disapprove of it, his hands teasingly went down her thighs until they came to her knees. He gently started to nudge them apart, only her legs didn't budge.

"Don't worry my flower, I'm not intending to take you unwillingly." She let out a breath and let him spread her legs. He smiled and a finger ran down between her folds, hitting her sensitive nub and stopping at her entrance. "Smooth, and all mine."

A finger slowly started to work into her. She grabbed the sheets and let out a loud moan. Just one finger filled her and stretched her to the brim. It made fully taking him even more nerve racking. He pumped his finger in and out of her, making her cry and moan. He body relaxed the more he pumped in and out, eventually hearing a squelching sound. His free hand came up and started to rub her clit, her back arched, making a loud moan escape her lips.

His finger moved in and out of her faster than before, the feeling of needing to come was quickly overpowering her. Then she felt her body started to tremble and her walls clamp down around his finger. She never experienced an orgasm that good before, it made her feel content and satisfied. After her orgasm had past, he pulled his finger from her, a whine escaping her lips.

"Get on your hands and knees my flower." His voiced rasped near her ear. She nodded and with trembling limbs got on to her hands and knees. It felt like they were about to give out on her. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen.

She opened them when she heard his pants hit the floor. Lily turned her head to see his fully erect member. Her eyes widened and she swallowed, he was massive and had no clue how he was going to fit. His hands grabbed her hips, making her jerk away for a brief second. He pulled her against him and she gasped when his hard member came in contact with her sensitive parts.

He took a hand off her hips, to position himself at her entrance. Lily tried her best to relax her bottom half, not wanting to make it worse for her. "This will be the greatest pain and pleasure you'll ever get to know."

Thanos started to slowly push his head inside. She shut her eyes as the burning took over her senses. He inched his way in, stretching her to her max. She was thankful he was patient and was taking his time. Another part of her just wanted him to slam into her, just to get it over with. The burning finally subsided after a little bit, making her relax a little more.

His head came into contact with her sweet spot, it made her softly moan. And before she knew he was fully buried inside her. She was surprised how incredible it felt, to be filled to the max. He stayed still inside her, letting her get use to his size. Lily was getting impatient and started to ride him. Pulling and pushing back on his hard cock. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"My flowers getting impatient I see." A small chuckle left his lips. He grabbed her hips and set his pace. With every thrust he hit her sweet spot, making her moan and sending a second orgasm her way.

"Mmm that feels so good." She started to push back to meet his thrusts. Now a moaning mess, she gripped the sheets as her body started to tremble, harder than the first time and her walls clamped down on his member. She came with a cry and closed her eyes as she rode it out.

With a few more thrusts, Thanos spilled inside her with a grunt. The feeling of his seed hitting her cervix made Lily open her eyes and her mouth fell into an "O" shape. He stayed inside her until he stopped throbbing, once he did he pulled out. She collapsed on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't speak, couldn't think. All she could do was pant as he spilled out of her.

Lily watched him sit down next to her. He glanced over at her and then got back up. He pulled on his pants and then left the room. Lily angled herself on to her elbows as she heard the door shut. She sight and laid back down, a few minutes later Thanos came back in with a bowl of water and a rag. He set it on the floor and dunk the rag into the water.

"Let me clean you my flower." Lily nodded and open her legs a little. The warm water felt nice against her skin. Thanos gently cleaned her up, and discreetly checked for any bruises he might have accidentally given her. Once he got her and a part of the bed cleaned he dropped the rag into the bowl and stood up. "I'm done."

"Thank you!" She sat up and gave him a small smile. Then a shiver was sent down her spine. He looked around and found her dress and handed it to her. Lily took it and quickly put it back on. She wanted to say something, but what? She didn't want the awkward silence to continue. Then she let out a long yawn, and tiredness took over her body.

"Get some sleep my flower." He gave her a small smile and leaned to place a gentle kiss on to her lips.

"You're not coming to bed?" She a raised a brow and slowly started to get off the bed.

"I have a small matter to take up with Corvus. I'll be back shortly." Lily nodded and watched him leave. Her legs felt like jelly as she walked over to her side of the bed. She slowly got in bed and got comfortable under the sheets. Then she closed her eyes and drifted off. The next morning she found herself in Thanos' arms, a small smile forming on her lips.

Present Time...

Thanos woke up to an empty bed. His hand grazed over the spot where Lily usually is. It's cold and that made him a little worried. But it wasn't unheard of if Rose got up early and Lily got up with her. He got out of bed and got dressed, then headed to find his flower.

The first place to check was Rose's room. He quietly opened the door and peaked in. The only thing he saw was Rose asleep in her bed, but no Lily. He closed the door and decided to check the library. It was the only place she would go if she couldn't sleep. He walked through the library and still no Lily.

He wondered where she could be. He thought back on the last thing she said to him. He remembers her saying she was going to put the kids to sleep and she would meet him in their room. Only, she never came and Thanos eventually fell asleep.

He knew she wasn't in Rose's room, then the last placed to check was Gamora's. He sighed and made his way back. He quietly opened Gamora's door and looked in. A small smile tugged on his lips as he saw Lily asleep with Gamora snuggled against her.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily was back in her room getting a change of clothes. She never realized she fell asleep in Gamora's room until she woke up. She planed on staying there until she fell asleep and then head back to her room. She heard the door open as she put on a clean dress. Without looking she easily knew who came in, she glanced over her shoulder to see Thanos sit down on the bed.

"You didn't come to bed last night." Lily turned and walked over him. Placing herself between his legs.

"I know. I mean't too, I was going to stay with Gamora until she fell asleep. I...fell asleep by accident." She gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Gamora's perfectly capable of sleeping alone my flower." His finger started to trace her belly, and a small smile formed on his lips.

"My love, she's a child. A scared child. She on a strange ship with strange people, you can't expect her to not be scared." She raised a brow and crossed her arms. Lily found it annoying how he thought she shouldn't be scared. "It's no different from when you took me. Except I knew what was going to happen me, she doesn't."

"What do you insist I do then wife?" There was a ting of annoyance in his voice. It made Lily roll her eyes.

"Let her get comfortable here. She's now living with a man who murdered half her planet, and her parents. That's not something a young girl can get over with over night." Lily sighed through her nose and walked over to the bed side table to grab her brush.

She slowly started to brush her hair with her back towards Thanos. She was getting infuriated with him. If there was one thing Lily wished Thanos had was compassion. Lily moved the brush through her light brown hair, untangling all the snarls. She put the brush back on the table, faltering when she felt his hand grab her hip.

He turned her around so she was facing him. A hand rested on her cheek and then moved down to her chest, where his thumb went over her nipple. Making a soft moan escape her lips. A smirk formed on his lips, and then he easily picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed their lips together.

Thanos turned and gently laid her down on the bed. His finger slide under the band of her underwear and teased her sensitive bud. Lily bucked her hips and let out a loud moan. "Is this what my punishment will always be my love?"

"More or less." He teased her sensitive bud some more until he heard her whine. Then he pulled his finger free and pulled over her underwear.

Thanos sat down on the bed, pulled Lily closer to him and nudged her legs apart. Lily bit her bottom lip as she stared up at him. She watched as his eyes filled with lust, and a surge of heat forced it's way down between her legs. His leaned down and kissed up her thigh, Lily leaned her head back and softly moaned. She looked down when he got to her sex, he had a devious smile on his face. Then he slowly licked between her folds.

Lily gripped the sheets and arched her back. She shuddered at the sensation and cried out in ecstasy. His mouth worked every inch, hitting every sensitive spot she had. She felt her orgasm getting closer and closer. Then, Thanos pulled away and stood up. Lily looked up at him in disbelief.

With a sly smirk on his face, he leaned down so he was close to her level. "My flower. You will not touch yourself or find any other way to bring you to orgasm. You will wait until I decide to let you finish. Now come, we have a long day ahead of us."

Lily couldn't muster up anything to say. She just stared at him with her mouth open. She got off the bed and fished for her underwear and pulled them back on. She walked over to Thanos and looked up to him with puppy-dog eyes. "But my love, shouldn't we get all our love making in now? Before I'm heavily pregnant."

She ran her hand over the front of his pants. A low grunt was heard in the back of his throat, making Lily smirk. He moved back and looked down at her. "We'll have plenty of time for that. Rose and Gamora are waiting for us my flower."

Thanos grabbed her hand and led her out of their room. She groaned as she was walked hand in hand with him to where Rose and Gamora were. Lily knew she was in for a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily was following Thanos to the kitchen area of the ship. She was more annoyed and sexually frustrated beyond belief. And deep down didn't think he would do something like that. She knew the feeling would go away in time, knowing Thanos he'll tease and taunt her through the day. She groaned and hung her head.

Once there she cut in front of Thanos and headed in. Rose and Gamora were already eating. Lily walked over and sat down in front of them while Thanos went and grabbed their food. She glanced at Rose's bowl and saw she was avoiding her vegetables again. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Rose, please eat your vegetables. They're good for you."

"But I don't like them." She pushed her vegetables around in the bowl and huffed.

Lily shook her head and let her get away with it. She had more things to worry about at the moment. She glanced over to see Thanos walking over to them. He set Lily's bowl down in front of her and then took a seat right next to her. All four of them ate in silence for a while. Lily kept playing with her food instead of eating it. She wasn't that hungry, well not for food that is.

She did her best as to try and eat. She didn't need a worried husband on her about it, especially now. She jumped a little when she felt Thanos' hand slide up her thigh. His hand hiked up her dress and a finger grazed her sensitive bud. He kept his hand there, making his fingers graze over her occasionally. Lily suppressed a moan by clearing her throat.

Rose and Gamora looked over at her with a little worry. It made Thanos retract his hand, and Lily let out a sigh of relief. She went back to eating, trying to think of ways to avoid him today. Inevitably, she would have to endure him and his teasing for the day. And before she knew it, breakfast was over and they all went their separate ways.

xXx

With Rose and Gamora in their studies for a few hours and Thanos on his throne dealing with Ronan, it gave Lily some time to herself. She was beyond thankful he didn't want her in the throne room while he dealt with him.

Lily was doing her best to ignore the heat between her legs. She just wanted Thanos to take her. She couldn't wait any longer, she pulled off her underwear and laid down on the bed. Hiking her dress up and spreading her legs. Lily knew he would disapprove of this, but she didn't care, she needed to get off.

One of her hands slide between her legs while the other held her dress out of the way. A gasp left her lips when she started to rub at her clit. She closed her eyes and started to rub faster and a little harder. She bit her bottom lip, trying to conceal the moans that were leaving her. Her breathing became heavy and labored, she was close. The feeling quickly building up in her core, she didn't want it to be over so fast.

She wanted to play it out. Lily moved her hand down and pushed two fingers inside her. She slowly started to pump in and out, her other hand let go of the dress and started to rub at her clit. The heat in her core was building again, faster than last time. Lily arched her back, a loud moan escaping her lips. Her eyes shot open when a pair of hands gripped her legs.

Lily swallowed and stopped what she was doing. She was looking up at Thanos who had a smirk on his lips. "What did I tell you my flower?"

"Not to touch myself." Her heart was beating rapidly and her breathing was labored.

"And what were you just doing?" His finger went between her fold, making her softly moan. When he pulled his finger back she could see it glistening.

"Touching myself." She sighed through her nose and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Did you come?" His grip tightened a little and he looked into her eyes.

"No my love." He smirked and let go of her legs.

"Good. That's my job." Lily gripped the sheets and moaned as he entered her with a quick snap of his hips.

She didn't even see that his pants were down or that he was even in the room with her at all. Her loud moans became cries as he slammed into her. After a few more thrusts she came, her whole body trembling in his grasp. He kept going as she slowly came down from hers.

Lily was panting, and very satisfied. She looked up at Thanos to see only pleasure showing on his face. His eyes were closed and lips slightly apart. She couldn't help but smile. Then the heat in her core started to rise. She was getting closer and closer with every thrust. Then Thanos stopped.

She raised a brow at him. He didn't say a word, his arm wrapped around her back and he flipped their positions. "Ride me my flower."

Lily nodded and rolled her hips. She loved the change, to seeing Thanos on his back while her on top of him, riding him. He started to meet her thrusts as he bucked his hips up. Her hand rested on his chest as the other fondled at her breast. The second orgasm finally hit her, sending her body trembling. He kept a good grip on her, and after a few more thrusts he spilled inside her.

She let out a cry of pleasure into his chest as she felt him release in her. Her body was becoming weak, she laid her head down on his chest. A hand gently rubbed up and down her back. She could still feel him throbbing inside her, a few tears slide down her cheek. Not from pain, but from pleasure.

His hand came up and brushed some hair out of her face. Then he wrapped his arms around her in a firm hug. Lily smiled against his chest and let out a content sigh. "I'm sorry for disobeying my love."

Thanos didn't answer, he gently picked her up and sat her on the bed. Then he sat up and looked at her. "I knew you would. I should've just given you the pleasure earlier and not tease you."

"You know I don't mind the teasing. Just as long as there's penetration right after." She laughed and shook her head.

Thanos nodded. "Let's get cleaned up. We still have a long day ahead of us."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I've said this before but, thank you for all the likes and kudos. It mean's a lot. I didn't think this would be liked by a lot of people and I was proven wrong. There's still a lot to go for this story and I hope you've enjoyed it thus far!**

Thanos pulled Lily into the shower. She moved her hair out of the way so he could unzip the zipper of her dress. She let it fall to the floor with a light thud. She turned around and smiled up at him, he returned it as he strip out of his tunic. It landed on the floor next to her dress. She turned around to turn on the shower while he stripped out of his boots and pants.

Lily placed her hand under it. A shiver was sent down her spine once her hand came in contact with the freezing water. She pulled it out and waited for it to warm up. She leaned against the wall with a sigh and crossed her arms, now with one issue out of the way, another made it's way into her mind.

"Do you think Proxima and Corvus could take Rose and Gamora some where when I go into labor?" She glanced over at Thanos who was sitting on one of the benches nearby.

"They can. Do you have a preference as to where?" Lily walked over to him and sat down.

"Anywhere that can occupy them for hours on end. I don't exactly want to be disturbed during that time." She chuckled and rested her hand on his forearm.

"Okay, I can come up with something." He stood up and held out his hand for Lily. She smiled and obliged.

Thanos gently pulled her into the shower. The warm water made a satisfied sigh leave her lips. She closed her eyes and let the water beat down on her for a moment. She looked down when she opened them, watching her legs slowly become clean. Then the water turned slightly pink, her eyes widened. Then she wiped two fingers between her legs. When she pulled them away, that's when they both saw the crimson on her fingers.

Lily washed them off in the water and turned to Thanos. She could easily see the distraught on his face. She wasn't in pain, and there were no visible signs of a cut. She didn't know why she was bleeding. Panic slowly started to make it's way into her mind. Thanos reached behind her and turned the water off.

"My flower! We're getting you checked out."

xXx

Lily was sitting on a gurney with her legs spread while the doctor checked her out. Thanos stood at her side, his hand resting on top of hers. She always felt weird in this position. Having someone else look at her private parts wasn't something she enjoyed. After another moment, the doctor's head perked up.

"It looks like a popped blood vessel. Nothing to worry about. The bleeding should subside in a day or so." The doctor pulled off his gloves and tossed them into the trash.

"Alright, thank you." She brought her legs down and then turned to Thanos.

"Is there a way to make sure it doesn't happen again?" He sat down behind Lily, a hand wrapped around her hip and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry my lord, but no. There's a slim chance it'll happen again. But for the time being I'd be a little bit more careful." Lily turned her attention back to Thanos. He didn't look happy, to be frank, he looked mad.

"What are you implying?" His words were laced with venom. Lily watched the doctor tense, fear showing on his face.

"I I I I'm not implying anything my lord, it's just-"

"Because of how small I am compared to you, there will always be a chance I'll have some bleeding after sex. He's not implying you're being too rough my love." Lily turned and gave him a small smile. She didn't need him killing the only doctor they had.

"What the queen said my lord. I would never imply such a thing. I just mean't that you two should hold off on any fornicating for the next couple of days. We don't want the blood vessel to pop anymore than it already is."

"How come we didn't see any blood while we were, you know." She chuckled to herself and gave him a small smile.

"I think it was because my lord was putting pressure on it. The blood had nowhere to go until you guys were finished. I would suggest you rest for most of the day. A little walk wouldn't hurt though."

"Okay, thanks doc." The doctor nodded and left her and Thanos alone.

Thanos was quiet behind her. Lily maneuvered herself so she could see him. He looked sad, and Lily couldn't help but feel for him. She knows he doesn't mean to hurt her, it just keeps happening. His hand came up to rest on her belly and his thumb started to caress it.

"This isn't your fault. Neither of us knew I had an enlarged blood vessel down there. And we both knew there might be a few complications when it came too having sex. But this is no ones fault my love." She placed her hand on top of his. That's when he finally looked at her.

"I know. I just don't like seeing my flower hurt. Especially when I'm the one who caused it." Lily moved her hand to cup his cheek and then placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"If it makes you feel a little bit better. I actually like how big you are. In every way, height, weight, the other parts of you that bring me pleasure. I wouldn't change anything about you." She watched his face soften at her words and that put a smile on her face.

"You do?"

"Yes! Plus no one could pleasure me as good as you do." She smirked and grazed her hand over the front of his pants in a teasing manner.

"It looks like you can pleasure yourself just as well." He raised a brow and smirked, making Lily giggle. "Now let's get you back to bed so you can rest."

xXx

It was a few hours later and Lily was taking a stroll in the garden with Rose and Gamora. Rose ran off ahead of them while Gamora stayed close to Lily. Gamora was slowly getting use to being here, Lily was glad she was here to help ease her into this life.

"Lily, can I ask you something?" Gamora stopped and turned to her. She looked nervous.

"Of course. What is it?" She gave her a smile and motioned for her to continue.

"Does it get easier?"

"Yes it does. Time seems to mend the pain. But some days will be harder than others. I still have someday's where I miss my mother terribly." She sighed and blinked a few tears back.

"You do?" She looked up at Lily with wide eyes.

"Yes I do. I always thought I would have my mother with me when I started to have my own family. Now I'm raising a child and I have no clue if I'm doing this right or not. Losing a parent is hard, it's something no one can truly get over. It may hurt now, but time will ease that hurt."

"I know I shouldn't ask this but, what's going to happen to me?" Lily watched the sadness creep on to her face.

"As long as Thanos isn't around, you can as me anything your heart desires. As to why you're here, Thanos wants to train you to fight. Don't worry it won't be for a while, and I'll be the one training you." She gave Gamora a small smile.

"Okay. And you are?"

"Yup. I made sure of it." She watched a smile form on her lips. It made Lily's heart happy.

"How long will it be until I start training?" She looked back up at Lily, wonder showing on her face.

"Not for a good year. During that time, you'll be able to get more comfortable here. I know how hard it can be to get accustomed to living here."

"Why so long? Wouldn't Thanos want to start my training sooner?"

Lily sighed. "He would. But I'm...having a baby. We have to wait until afterwards."

Gamora nodded. They continued walking for a bit. Lily had some lower back pain, but the walking seemed to help ease it. She could see the millions of questions Gamora wanted to ask. She sat down on a bench, Gamora following soon after. Rose was smelling the flowers a few feet away.

"He isn't here, you can ask me anything you want. I'm not gonna get mad." She gave her a reassuring smile, and that seemed to help.

"Are you happy? Thanos did the same thing to my home as he did yours. How are you not afraid of him?"

"I was afraid of him in the beginning. I soon learned a lot of perks came with being his wife. He can be kind, when he wants to be. And I am happy for the most part." She fiddled with the hem of her dress and then glanced at Gamora.

Rose came running over with a flower in her hand. "I picked this for you mama."

"Thank you my sweetheart." She took the flower with a smile and kissed the top of her head.

"Gamora you want to come smell the flowers with me?" Rose asked Gamora with smile on her face. She nodded, stood up and followed Rose.

Lily watched Rose show Gamora some of the flowers. She liked seeing them being just the children they are. No responsibility, no worries, just fun. How it should be. It wouldn't be long before Rose would be running around the garden with her baby brother. She just hoped Gamora can still have a decent childhood.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This came out a lot faster than I expected. After this chapter i might be skipping a head a few months. As for this chapter, have some fluffy? Thanos. I hope you enjoy!**

Lily was sitting in bed looking at a book about Xandar. Her lower back was really sore and it made it difficult to get comfortable. And she had some light cramping and bleeding. All in all, it wasn't that good of a day. She tossed the book aside to stand up and stretch her back.

She did a few stretches in hopes of relieving her lower back pain. When that didn't help she groaned and sat down. Then she heard the door open, turning to see Thanos walking in. She gave him a small smile and fell on to the bed with a huff. She felt the mattress dip under his weight, and she could see him start to take off his boots in her peripheral vision.

"Is everything alright my flower?" He leaned closer to her until he was mere inches from her.

"Kinda. I have some lower back pain I can't get rid of." She scrunched her face and wiggled a bit.

"Sit up."

Lily sat up and moved closer to him. She felt the mattress dip some more when he maneuvered himself closer to her. Then she felt a hand start to massage her lower back. It felt nice, and made her go into a peaceful state. She closed her eyes and softly moaned. "How was the rest of your day my love?"

"The same as usual. It does brighten my night to see you every time I come back here." He placed a kiss to the top of her head and continued to massage her back.

"I do love the romantic side of you. And Ronan giving you problems again? I don't see why you haven't killed him yet, it would save a lot of stress." She open her eyes and pushed back on his hands to put more pressure on her lower back.

"He can still be a good ally."

Lily scoffed. "A good ally? He would betray you the first chance he got."

"I didn't know my flower cared this much." Lily softened her look and turned around to face him.

"Of course I do. You're my husband, and I do care about you Thanos. I'm just not good at displaying it." She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You show it better than you think. Now to finish off this stressful day, I would like to curl up in bed with my wife and son and fall asleep." He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

"I think I can do that." She smiled back and then gave him a chaste kiss.

Thanos took off his tunic and pants and got under the covers. After Lily placed the book on the night stand she returned to his side and curled up against him. She rested her head on his chest and an arm came and wrapped around her in a protective hold. Now both comfortable in each others arms, sleep soon took them both.

xXx

Lily was walking with Thanos to his throne room. She was in the middle of eating some soup and wasn't too keen on going to his throne room. Her pregnancy cravings were slowly showing themselves to her. Rose and Gamora were at their studies, which gave Lily some alone time.

Thanos didn't have much to do today and decided to spent most of his time with his flower. Lily could tell he was thinking about something. "Is everything okay my love?"

"Yes my flower. I was just lost in thought, nothing to worry about." She raised a brow and sighed through her nose.

"When you say not to worry about, it means I should worry about...You're not gonna 'adopt' another child are you?" Her eyes widened slightly and she scanned his face.

She heard a low chuckle and he shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna 'adopt' another child. I was thinking about taking a little vacation, before our son arrives."

"A vacation? We haven't had one of those since before Rose was born. Are we going to the planet with the hut?" A smile started to form on her lips. It would be a lovely change of scenery and Rose had never been off ship.

"Yes we are. And it's about time Rose saw something other than the inside of this ship. Why don't you go get Rose and Gamora and meet me at the ship."

Lily nodded with a smile on her face and headed towards the library. Thanos watched her leave, a small smile forming on his own lips. The little vacation wasn't for him, it was for Lily. He knew once she progressed in her pregnancy, and having two other children to take care of, she wouldn't have a lot of alone time.

xXx

Lily was snuggled up against Thanos on the front porch of the hut as they watched Rose and Gamora running and skipping in the field. It made her heart happy that Gamora was being a normal child and having fun. The warmth of the sun beating down on all of them.

And the fresh air was intoxicating. She missed living on a planet, where she could see a blue sky and the sun everyday. Not the dark interior of the Sanctuary II. It also felt like her and Thanos were a normal married couple watching their daughters' play.

As much as she loved being there, she longed for a normal life. But normal wasn't something she would get with being married to the mad titan. Maybe that could change, and they could live here. No one was around anyways.

"Thank you for this my love. I think it did all of us some good." She tugged on his tunic and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"You deserved this! And with you carrying now, I thought you deserved some time away from the ship. I know you don't like being in there."

"I do like it. I just miss seeing the blue sky every morning. We should do this more often though." She smiled at him and then glanced over to Rose and Gamora.

"I can arrange that."

Thanos pulled Lily closer to him and stared out over the field where Rose and Gamora were. His flower, his queen, his Lily, carrying his son and mother to his daughter. He looked down at her, seeing her brown hair glisten in the sunlight. He knew he cared for her, more so than he did his 'children'. His heart fell full and he felt calm when he was near her. Maybe his caring turned into something more!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This went from fluffy to emotional real quick. Also if anyone else is wondering, yes the Black Order will have a bigger part in this. But for now they will be in chapters here and there. As always I hope you enjoy!**

4 Months Later...

Lily was 6 months along now. Her pregnancy was going better than she expected. No morning sickness, which made her very happy and her libido went up. That made Thanos quite pleased. Both Rose and Gamora were intrigued by her growing swell as was her husband.

Things were rather perfect, Gamora was now use to living on the Sanctuary II and was acting like a normal child. Rose stayed in her studies now without running off, maybe she just needed a friend. Lily and Thanos were growing even closer than before. Ever since their little vacation, Thanos has been more compassionate. And that made her happy.

She was walking back to her room with a new book. Rose and Gamora still had a few more hours of their studies and Thanos had some other things to attend. Lily was reading the back as she opened the door leading to her room. She caught something in her peripheral vision and looked up.

"My love, I thought you had other matters to attend?" Lily smiled at him and walked over.

"I had a little time off and I thought I come and see how you are my flower." His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Then he planted a kiss on to her lips.

"I'm fine my love. Both of us are fine." She rolled her eyes and chuckled. She placed the book aside and sat down.

One of his hands came over to rest on her growing swell. She could feel little flutters every now and then and knew he was kicking. The little one seemed to do it, every time his father was near. "He's kicking."

"How do you know?" His thumb caressed her belly and he gazed into her eyes.

"The little flutters. He seems to do it more every time you're near." She placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

"Or maybe he likes his parents together." Thanos scooped Lily up and brought her to lay with him in bed.

She quickly snuggled up against him, her head resting on his chest. "Maybe he does. Well at least he'll get a lot of that."

She closed her eyes and hummed. Lily loved all alone time her and Thanos were having. Knowing it'll stop once their son arrives. The room was quiet, the only thing you could hear was the occasional sigh from either of them. Their alone time was shortly lived when a knock came.

Thanos scoffed and got up to answer it, with Lily right behind him. When he opened the door he saw one of the maids. She had a worried look on her face, making Lily get a bad feeling.

"What is it?" His voice was laced with annoyance. Everyone knew he didn't like to be disturbed when he was in his own chambers.

"It's Rose. She was fine one moment, then the next she was crying in agony and holding her stomach." Lily's heart sank at her words. Then she pushed past Thanos to run to the medical bay.

When she walked in, her heart broke even more. Rose was sitting on a gurney holding her stomach, but it was the blood curdling cries that came from her that were the worse. She quickly got on the bed and wrapped Rose in her arms. She felt Thanos behind her, his arm wrapping around both of them.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" He looked at the doctor and then down to Rose. Lily could hear the concern in his voice.

"We don't know my lord. I asked her where her pain was and she pointed to where her appendix is. I can't check, because she can't stay still."

"Thanos hold her down. I'll try and help sooth her." She let go of Rose and handed her to Thanos.

He gently as he could made her lie down flat on her back. She cried more when she couldn't curl in on herself and started to kick her feet.. Lily blinked back her tears and went to hold her legs down. Rose opened her eyes and looked at Lily, the pain so clearly etched on to her face.

"It hurts mama." She sobbed the words out. Lily wiped some of the tears from her eyes with her thumb.

"I know sweetheart. I just need you to lie down for a minute so the doctor can see what's wrong. Then he'll make the pain go away." She motioned for the doctor to come over.

The doctor came over and put pressure on her lower abdomen. Then the worst scream hit Lily and Thanos' ears. She looked over at him with tear filled eyes, they've never seen their daughter in this much pain. She tried to get free of their grasp, Lily let go of her legs once the doctor removed his hand. She stood up and paced for a moment.

Thanos let go of Rose's arms and brought her into his arms. She curled into his chest and sobbed some more. Lily's face soften when she saw Rose in his arms. She was so little. Then she turned her attention back to the doctor who had a needle in his hand.

"I need to give her some anesthesia. Then we'll prep her for surgery." The doctor walked over to her and quickly gave her the shot.

"What do you mean surgery?" Thanos' voice was laced with concern and a bit of anger.

"My love if she doesn't get the surgery her appendix will rupture. Causing potentially life-threatening infections." Lily walked over to them, her hand moving some wet strands of hair behind Rose's ear.

The anesthesia worked fast. In a matter of minutes Rose was asleep in his arms. He gently laid her down on the gurney and stood up. "She'll be fine my lord, my queen. I'll come get you after I'm done."

"Thank you." Lily walked out into the hall. She placed her back against the wall and slide down to the floor.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Thanos. He sat down beside her, putting arm around her and pulling her closer to him. He felt her body trembling against his, he looked down to see her crying into his shirt.

"My flower..." His voice was soft. Lily looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I've never seen her in so much pain before and I couldn't do anything about it." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to calm down.

"There was nothing we could do." He wiped the remaining tears with his thumb and brought her closer to him again.

"I know. And I hate it."

After some time Lily stood up to go back into the medical bay and wait for the doctor. Thanos didn't leave her side, making sure to help sooth her the best he could whenever she needed. They stayed silent for the most part, Lily was too worried to hold a conversation. Then she saw the doctor come in from her peripheral vision, her and Thanos quickly stood up to greet him.

"She's fine and should be waking up soon. You guys can go see her now."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This was suppose to be apart of last chapter but I didn't want the chapter to be so long, which is why this came out so fast. I hope you enjoy!**

Lily walked in to the room where Rose was. It broke her heart to see her little girl like that. Lying in bed with an I.V in her little hand. It was for the best, seeing her in that much pain was the more heart breaking than the day Thanos came to her planet. She sat down on the edge of her bed, taking Rose's little hand into hers. She looked peaceful sleeping, all her facial features were soft and relaxed.

She felt Thanos sit behind her. A hand wrapping around her waist. She leaned against him and sighed. A relatively good day turned sour in a matter of minutes. Lily was just happy it wasn't something really severe, now she was thinking of ways to occupy a 3 year old who would be on bed rest for a few days.

"My flower I think you should let the doctor check you over. The stress could've affected our son." He caressed her belly and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Our son's fine my love. If any of my stress did affect him, we would've known by now." Her hand covered his. She didn't turn to look at him, keeping her attention on their daughter.

"The little one's strong."

"Just like his father." She turned to look at him. Even while sitting down, he was so much more taller than her.

"Or his mother." He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. She gave him a small smile and turned back to Rose.

"I'm not that strong." The words were barely above a whisper. But when Thanos put his thumb in the dip of her chin and gently turned her head to face him, she knew he heard.

"You're stronger than you think my flower." His words were strong and sure. Lily's face soften at his words, then she started to tug on his shirt. He was mere inches from her face, she was about to kiss him until she heard Rose start to wake up.

They both turned their attention back to Rose. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before her eyes settled. "Hi mama. Hi papa."

"Hi little one. How are you feeling?" Thanos leaned over and gave Rose a kiss on the forehead.

"My tummy hurts a little. Why do I have this in my hand?" She looked at her hand with the I.V in it then back to her parents.

"You had to have surgery for the pain you were having earlier sweetheart. That's there to help." Lily smiled down at her and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Is it better now?" She glanced between Lily and Thanos, trying to read their facial features.

"Yes it is little one. You're gonna have to stay in bed for a while okay. Later on your mother and I will go to your room for some of your toys."

"Okay. Do I have to keep this in my hand?" Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"Just for a little bit longer-"

"Is she gonna be alright?" Lily and Thanos whipped their heads when they heard Gamora. She was standing in the doorway fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes she is. You can come in, it's okay." Gamora slowly walked into the room and stood by Lily. "Gamora do you mind staying here with Rose while Thanos and I go to her room to grab her a few things?"

"No, go ahead. I'll stay with her." Thanos stood up followed by Lily.

"Thank you little one."

Thanos and Lily left the room and headed towards Rose's. The anxiety Lily had had fully left her. They walk silently to her room, until Thanos pulled her into their chambers. "Thanos we need to get Rose's stuff, not have a quickie."

"Rose can wait a little longer my flower. The anesthesia is still wearing off and Gamora is keeping her company." He moved behind her and undid her dress. She let it fall to the floor.

"Can we at least hurry up, I don't want to leave her for long." She walked over to the bed and got on her hands and knees.

"No, on your back." Lily looked over her shoulders, giving him a confused look but obliged anyways.

Once she was on her back, Thanos came and sat down in front of her. She lifted her hips a little so he could pull off her underwear. He spread her legs a little, and moved a finger between her folds. She softly moaned as his finger brushed against her sensitive nub. Lily closed her eyes as he made tiny circles around it. Her moans became louder the more pressure he put on it, then he slide a finger inside her.

He pumped his finger in and out as his other hand kept working on her most sensitive parts. She arched her back every time he hit that sweet spot deep inside her. Within minutes her moans became cries the closer she got. Thanos smirked and added a little bit more pressure, then he felt her walls clamped down on his finger and her body started to tremble.

He held her in a firm grasp as she rode her orgasm out. Her eyes was closer, and skin flushed. He still slowly pumped his finger in and out as she slowly came down. Once her trembling ceased he pulled his finger out. Thanos looked down at her, her eyes were still closed and she was panting. Then she opened them and smiled up at him.

"This wasn't for you, was it my love?"

"No my flower, it wasn't."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The newest addition should be making an appearence in a few chapters. As long as I can come up with a name, cause I have no clue what Thanos would name his son, or if he would let Lily name him. And since this is coming out of me pretty quickly, expect a new chapter everyday until I get stuck. Thanos might be a little ooc in this. Anyways Hope you enjoy!**

Lily was putting back on her clothes after her little adventure. Thanos was still seated on the bed watching her. A small smile forming on his lips. Once Lily was dressed again she walked over to him and placed herself between his legs.

"Thank you! After what just happened I really needed that." She smiled up at him and then placed a kiss on to his cheek.

"Can't have my flower stressed out, now can I?" He looked down at her and smirked.

Lily chuckled and shook her head. "We should get Rose's things before she opens her stitches trying to look for us."

"Anything you say my darling flower." Lily went to turn away, but was brought back by his words. She quirked a brow at his choice in words.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to my husband?" She crossed her arm and raised her brow.

"What do you mean my flower?" He chuckled and gazed into her eyes.

"Ever since Titan you've been more compassionate. That's not like you."

His hand came up and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Her face soften at his touch, she did love this new side of him. The side that made him act more loving instead of his usual ways.

"I can't show my pregnant wife compassion? I've-"

"No no it's not that. You've shown me compassion before, it's just...the small gestures, the always wanting to be near me." Thanos sighed and pulled her closer to him. His hands gently grabbed her hips while his thumbs caressed her belly.

"You're about to bare me another child. A son this time. We both remember what happened the last time you gave birth." He looked down at her, some sadness showing in his eyes.

"I'm gonna be fine my love. If I end up being put on bed rest again, than that's fine. As long as our son is happy and healthy, any complication that might arise won't matter to me." She gave him a small smile, bringing her hand to cover his.

"They matter to me." He stood up and walked a little ways away from her her. "Other women had bared me children before with no complications. Then I would leave after I got sick of them. I'm sure you know what happened to them. Years past and I went back to massacring planet after planet. I took in the ones I saw were the strongest, made them into the perfect obeying weapons."

He turned around and walked back towards her. She looked up at him once he stood in front of her. "Then I came to your planet. When Maw brought you before me, and you didn't quiver, I knew you were the one. The one to help me complete my destiny. I can't do that if you die."

"So that's why you took me as your wife! I heard stories about your other children, I'm sure everyone has. But Thanos, I'm not gonna die. I'll give birth to our son with little to no complications and we can go back to completing that destiny of yours."

He went down on one knee to be closer to her height. Even on his knees he was still a little bit taller than her. Fully standing Lily stood 5'6, with Thanos on his knees he stood over 6 feet. "I hope so my flower. I hope so."

For the first time Lily jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a content sigh. Thanos brought his arms around her and put her in a firm hug with a smile on his face. He ignored his destiny once, now he had a blooming flower in his life that would help him complete it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I actually found a way to have Proxima and Corvus in this chapter! They might be a little ooc here and there cause I want them to have a decent relationship with their little 'sister' and 'brother'. I hope you enjoy!**

After a little delay, Lily and Thanos finally made it to Rose's room. She was looking for her coloring stuff and some books. Anything that wouldn't make her move around to much. She knew that was inevitable, having a 3 year sit still for a long periods of time was a hard feat.

When Lily grabbed the coloring supplies, she stood up to see Thanos staring at Rose's bed. She placed the few books and coloring stuff on top of Rose's book case and walked over to him. She saw he had her doll in his hand.

"I remember the day you told me you were carrying our daughter. How that filled me with both happiness and sadness. And how proud I was after you brought her into this world." He turned his head to look at her.

"Truthfully, I didn't know how you would feel. I was even shocked when I found out I was pregnant with her. I shouldn't have been with all the unprotected sex we were having. I guess it never crossed my mind until it happened." She gave him a small smile and then glanced at her bed.

"It never really crossed mine either. Between all my other things I needed to attend, it was nice to come back to my own chambers to unwind and relieve some stress from the day. The thought that one day you would be carrying my child never existed until it happened." He fully turned towards her with Rose's doll still in his hand.

Lily tugged on his tunic, forcing him to walk behind her. "We should get back to our daughter my love."

She walked over to grabbed the few books and coloring supplies. Only Thanos stopped her and grabbed them himself. She smile up at him and walked out the door with him following. He easily kept up with her fast pace.

They could hear Rose and Gamora talking from the hall. It put a smile on Lily's face on how close those two have become. When she walked in she noticed Rose was sitting up and didn't have the I.V in her hand anymore.

"Mama!" She had a big smile on her face when Lily entered the room.

"Hi sweetheart!" She kissed her forehead and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Thanos placed the books and coloring supplies near Rose and then took a seat in one of the chairs in the room. She grabbed a piece of paper and her markers and started to draw. As did Gamora. Lily got off the bed, giving them more room and went to sit next to Thanos.

They watched them in silence for a while until Proxima and Corvus walked into the room. Both of them ignore Lily and Thanos and went right over to Rose. Lily glanced at Thanos to see the unammused look on his face. "How are you feeling little one?"

Corvus' face soften when he talked to her, as did Proxima's. Lily was a little nervous on how Thanos' older 'children' would feel about having a younger sibling. None of them expected Thanos to take a wife, nor to have any biological children. But seeing them with Rose and how happy they seemed to be with her told her everything she needed to know.

"Better. My tummy still hurts a little. And I had to have surgery." She stopped drawing for a moment and had her attention on Corvus and Proxima.

"We heard. Now take it easy so you can heal faster. When you're feeling better, I can teach you how to use my spear, how would you like that?" Rose's eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. It put a little smile on Proxima's face.

"Okay. We need to talk to our father now, but we're both happy you are alright."

"Thank you."

Corvus and Proxima walked over to where Thanos and Lily were. He stood up and motioned for Lily to stand as well. He glanced over to see Rose occupied and left the room with them following. "Did you find it?"

Lily glanced up at him with a confused look on her face. "Find what?"

"I sent my children to go find one of the tesseract that we thought was still on Asgard. They were suppose to get aboard an Asgardian ship and question the passengers. I take it you didn't find it?" Disdain was heard in his voice. There was one thing in this world that Thanos hated, and that was failure.

"It wasn't there father. It was at one point, not anymore." said Proxima

"What do you mean was?" Lily glanced between Thanos and his 'children'. Corvus and Proxima were keeping a calm demeanor while Thanos was edging on anger.

"The tesseract was there. Odin took it years ago and brought it to a planet called Earth. He left it there for some unknown reasons. We know because I got persuasive with one of the inhabitants." said Corvus

"At least we know it's on Earth. And Earth doesn't have space travel that we know of, so it should be there for a very long time." Lily gave Thanos a small smile. She didn't want him to get get too angry.

Thanos sighed. "You both did well. Would've done better if you brought me the tesseract."

"Thanos." Lily said his name sternly. After the whole fiasco with Rose, she wasn't in the mood for his threatening nature.

He glared at Corvus and Proxima, and then went back into the room. Lily sighed and shook her head. "Well...that could've gone worse." she mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Corvus placed his spear in his other hand and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Better now. I'm just happy it wasn't something fatal." She smiled up at him and glanced over to the doorway.

"Us too. The ship wouldn't be the same without her. We're both glad you guys are alright. We'll leave you and Thanos alone."

"Thank you." Lily smiled up at them and then walked back into the room. Rose and Gamora were still drawing, so she sat back down next to Thanos.

She snuggled up against him, placing a hand on his upper thigh. His arm wrapped around her, he made it so it was resting close to her ass. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. They both watched Rose and Gamora draw together in silence. The fluttering in her belly came back.

A small smile formed on her lips, her hand came up to rest on it. She wondered what he would look like or if he would take after his father more than her. A lot happened for Lily in the past few hours, Thanos confessing why he chose her to be his wife and Rose going through surgery.

Lily glanced up at Thanos. His attention placed on his daughters. She knew what Thanos has done, what he still does to people. But she didn't care, she always thought she liked him and nothing more. She never thought she would love the mad titan, but she does and has for a while now.

xXx

With Rose and Gamora finally asleep, Lily and Thanos were getting ready for bed themselves in their chamber. Thanos was getting out of his clothes while Lily changed into something a little more comfortable. She walked back out into the bedroom as she put her hair in a ponytail.

His bare back was to her. She smiled to herself and crawled up on to the bed. Her hands came and rested on his shoulders while she kissed at his shoulder blades. She worked her way up to his neck. Leaving light feather kisses, then she pulled away and smiled.

He still had his pants on, but there was still no concealing of his growing arousal. She angled herself so her hand could reach the front of his pants. Stroking him through the fabric, she watched his face soften, his eyes closes and lips part slightly. After a few minutes, she stopped. Making Thanos open his eyes to look down at her.

"Do you know what I want my love?" She smirked and slowly started to stroke him again.

"And what does my flower want?" A low grunt was heard from the back of his throat.

"You!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A little more Proxima in this chapter. She'll also be in the next, along with Corvus. Hope you enjoy!**

It's been a week since Rose's surgery and her recovery was going perfect. She was already back to her old self. Still everyone made sure she didn't over do it. Thanos let her skip her studies for a few days while she recuperated, and today was her first day back. Lily was walking Rose to the library. She looked down at her and saw the angry look on her face.

Lily chuckled. That made Rose stop and turn to her. Her little brow raised and a small pout on her lips. "I know how much you don't like your studies. But it'll be over before you know it."

"No it won't. It'll go on forever. If I have to go to my studies than papa should go too. He wants me there anyways." Her brows furrowed and she stomp her foot.

Lily was trying not to laugh, but seeing little Rose with her arms crossed, her brows furrowed and a little pout on her lips made it harder not too. She couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed. Then she crouched down to her level, moving some hair behind her ears.

"Oh my sweet angel you'll be fine. And maybe after Proxima can teach you how to use her spear, how would you like that?" She smiled at Rose when her little pouting turned to a happy grin.

"Yay, okay let's go mama. Maw is waiting for me." Rose took Lily's hand and started to lead her to the library as fast as her little legs could take her.

Once they got there, Rose let go of her hand and ran in. Lily walked in a little further to see her getting into her chair next to Gamora. She saw Maw with some books in his hand, he saw her and bowed his head. Lily did the same and smiled. When she saw that Rose was fine, she left the library.

On her way down to Thanos' throne room she past Proxima. Her mind was a little preoccupied with what Rose said that she nearly forgot to ask Proxima if she could show Rose how to use her spear. "Proxima?"

"Yeah?" She stopped and turned to Lily.

"Would you mind showing Rose how to use your spear today? I kinda had to bribe her to go to her studies." She gave her an apologetic smile and chuckled.

"I can do that. I have some training with Corvus today, and father wants me to gather anything I can find on the tesseract being on Earth. I should be free later tonight."

"Training, right. That's fine." She laughed when Proxima rolled her eyes at her. "I won't keep you away from doing things for Thanos. It better if he stays happy."

Proxima looked to be lost in thought. Her eyes darted everywhere like she was thinking about what to say. Then they settled on Lily. "Out of everyone in the galaxy. I'm happy my father chose you. I just wish he would let you fight."

Lily's face soften. She wasn't expecting her to say that, it made her feel happy that his 'children' accepted her. "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me, thank you. Truthfully, I wish he would let me fight too. I kinda miss it."

"Maybe he will once the little one is old enough."

Lily nodded. "I hope so. Speaking of Thanos he wanted to see me after Rose was in her studies."

"Don't want to leave him waiting. I'll see you tonight."

"No we don't. And Rose will be looking forward to it."

They went their separate ways after that. Lily pushed open the doors leading to the throne room. She still hated how dark it was in there. When she was closing the gap between her and Thanos, she noticed he wasn't sitting in his throne. But on the stairs leading up to it.

She sat down next to him on the steps. He too looked to be lost in thought. Lily placed her hand on his arm, that seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. "You alright my love?"

"Yes my flower." He smiled down at her, it didn't convince Lily. She knew there was something wrong. He doesn't stare out into space for nothing.

"Okay. Rose said that if she has to go to her studies than so should you." She laughed again. It was probably the funniest thing Rose has ever said.

"Did she now?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yup. Then I had to bribe her. Don't worry Proxima is just showing her how to use her spear." She watched him settle back down. He didn't like to bribe people, that wasn't his way. But he would let Lily bribe Rose every now and then.

"Let's hope she doesn't accidentally put a hole in the ship." She shot her a look than looked in front of him.

"She won't even be able to pick it up. The ship will be fine." They both went quiet, there was a lot Thanos had confessed in the past week. And Lily had a lot to confess to him as well. She just didn't know where to start. "You may not think it, but I'm proud to be your wife."

"I highly doubt that." He didn't look at her, just kept his attention in front of him.

She stood up and placed herself between his knees to look at him better. "Well, I am. Yes you might do things I don't like, but you've also given me the greatest gift of all. Our children."

Thanos still didn't say anything, he just looked right past her. Lily looked over his face for any emotion, she couldn't find one. She sighed and pushed herself from his knees. "When you want to talk, I'll be in our room."

Thanos watched her leave. He waited until she left the room before he moved to sit on his throne. He didn't want to be so callous with her, he just didn't want to put more stress on her. He sighed and looked to his left hand, when he opened it a small smirked formed on his lips.

He looked down at the yellow stone in his hand. Finally inquiring 1 out of 6 infinity stones, Thanos didn't want to lose it. He doesn't trust anyone enough to keep it safe either. Well, maybe one person.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Seriously you guys are awesome! I love hearing your feedback on this story and it makes me want to keep going with it. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

If Lily could slam their chamber door, she would've. Instead she entered her room with a loud groan and sat down on the bed. She was infuriated with Thanos about shutting her out, especially during times like this. She took a deep breath and ran a hand down her belly.

She let out the breath and laid down on the bed. Putting her arm behind her head to prop it up a little. Lily looked up at the ceiling, the ceiling that seemed to go on forever. She couldn't help but wonder what Thanos was hiding. It could be any number of things.

It wasn't long before Lily heard the chamber door open. She lifted her head, then scoffed when she saw Thanos walk in. She laid her head back down and continued to stare up at the ceiling. He sat down next to her, making the mattress dip low enough to make her roll into him.

She groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position. Then stared at Thanos in disbelief, he seemed to be more interested in his closed hand than his struggling pregnant wife. "If we were in a normal marriage I would make you sleep on the couch for that."

Thanos didn't answer her, he was still to occupied with his hand. Lily glanced from his hand to his face. "Are you gonna show me what it is or?"

He finally looked at her. Her brows were furrowed and her hair was a little disheveled. He could sense the anger and annoyance on her. To bid anymore stress he was giving her, he opened his hand revealing the yellow stone.

Her face softened a little, glancing from the stone to Thanos then back to the stone. It shined brightly in the dimly lit room. He could see the slight confusion on her face. "Do you know what this is my flower?"

Lily nodded, then looked up at him. "One of the infinity stones. How'd you get it?"

"That's a story for another time. Right now, I need a place to keep it safe." He looked down at her. But her attention was still on the stone in his hand.

"What about here, in our room? I know that it would only be temporary, but you're Thanos...you'll come up with something." She looked up from the stone and smiled at him. Thanos was probably the smartest being in the galaxy, she knew he would come up with something eventually.

"That could work...for now." He got up and found a small wooden box and placed the stone in it. Then placed it in the closet. He walked back over and sat down next to her.

"Why didn't you just tell me my love?" She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I didn't know who to trust." He looked down at is hands then back to her. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Oh." She got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet and splashing some cold water on her face. She grabbed a towel and dabbed her face with it. When she walked back out into the bedroom she saw that Thanos was gone.

xXx

Lily was seated on the side of the room with Gamora and Corvus while Proxima taught Rose how to use her spear. It's been a few hours since her and Thanos spoke. And she still hasn't seen him. He wasn't at dinner either, and that made her worry.

Rose was trying to lift Proxima's spear, and to her dismay she couldn't. She pouted her little lips and crossed her arms. "Mama it's too heavy."

She uncrossed her arms and tried again. Struggling to get it off the ground, she let go of it and walked over to Lily. She crawled into her lap and whined. Rose glanced to her left where Corvus was and saw his spear. She jumped down and went over to it, gripping a hand around it.

"Can I try Corvus's?" Lily looked at Rose and then to the spear.

"That's gonna be too heavy for you too. I think you should wait until you're a little older and can lift them." She let go of the spear and hung her head.

"Okay." She slowly walked back over to Lily. Only she was stopped when Corvus picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Maybe when you're older father will make you one like he did for us." Rose's face brightened at his words.

"Papa made you it?" Excitement was heard in her voice. It made Lily smile. From her peripheral she saw Proxima pick up her spear and placed it against the wall. Then took a seat next to Corvus.

"Yes he did. A long time ago. Long before your mother even took her first breath." Rose looked over at Lily, she could see the wonder in her eyes.

"Wow. What does it do?" She looked up at Corvus, the wonder still showing in her eyes.

"It's doesn't do anything. It can cut through anything, even the most strongest medal, vibranium. And if the blade remains unbroken it can resurrect me from the dead." Rose's eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly opened.

"Does that mean you can't die?"

"I can still die. I'll always come back." He glanced over at Lily then to Rose. Lily had a small smile on her face.

"Good I don't want you to die." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

Lily spent the rest of the night hearing little stories Corvus and Proxima were telling Rose. How their weapons were made and how they worked. Eventually Rose starting to yawn and it was time for her to go to bed.

xXx

After getting Rose into something more comfortable, she crawled into bed. Lily pulled the sheets over her body and made sure her doll was underneath them as well. She brushed some strands of hair from her forehead and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight my angel."

Rose yawned and grabbed her doll. "Goodnight mama."

Lily watched her close her eyes, then she was out like a light. She walked over to dim the lights a little more. She leaned against the wall for a bit and watched her sleep. The simplicity of being a child. Lily was just happy Rose had people who cared for her.

She left her room and went to Gamora's. When she quietly opened it and peaked her head in, she saw she was sleeping. With both kids asleep she headed to her room. Her mind drifted to Thanos, he left so abruptly earlier. Yes it hurt her that he said he didn't know who to trust, but it didn't cause for him to ignore her though the day.

She opened the door to her chambers, still no Thanos. She wondered if he was even on the ship still. She sighed and went to go change. When she came back out, she got into bed. There was no point in staying up, tomorrow was a new day and she planed on speaking with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily woke up to an empty bed. To further inspection it didn't even look like Thanos came to be at all. She ran her hand over the spot he would be, it was cold. She sighed and sat up. It wasn't like him to not show up to bed, and that worried her. She got up from the bed and went to get dressed for the day.

It was chillier than usual on the ship so she decided to grab a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt. A hand ran over all her clothes hanging on the rack. Thanos had everything custom made for her with the finest materials. She shrugged off her night gown and pulled on the black pair of pants and the navy blue shirt. It was loose enough to feel comfortable, but you could still see her growing belly.

She rolled the night gown in a ball and tossed it into the laundry basket. A small yelp came out of her when she felt a pair of hands grip her leg. She looked down to see Rose looking up at her. Her hair was disheveled and she looked to have just woken up.

"My angel you scared me." She crouched down and smiled at her.

Rose yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. "Sorry mama. I'm cold."

"It is rather cold today. Let's go find you something warm to wear." Lily grabbed her boots and walked over to the bed to put them on. She watched Rose slowly walked over to her. Once she pulled her boots on she picked up Rose and headed to her room.

She placed Rose on her bed and went into her closet. She pulled out a pair of purple pants and a white long sleeve shirt. Lily grabbed the brush from her dresser and sat down behind her. Placing the clean clothes to her side, she started to brush Rose's hair.

It brought Lily back when her hair use to get brushed by her mother. How she hated it, and would squirm to try and get away. She wished her mother was still alive, to get to watch Rose grow up. She's sure she wouldn't approve of her husband...She shook the thought from her head. Now wasn't the time to get upset.

"You haven't seen your father around have you Rose?" She finished getting all the snarls out then placed the brush on the bed.

"No. Why? Is papa okay?" She turned around to look at Lily. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes glistened.

"I'm sure he's fine. I just didn't see him last night. Now let's get you dressed." Rose nodded and put her hand above her head so Lily could take off her shirt.

It wasn't long before Rose was all dressed. Lily tossed her dirty clothes into her laundry basket. She glanced over to see her door open, then in walked Gamora. She was also in a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt.

"It's really cold." said Gamora

"It is. I'm not sure why. And by any chance have you seen Thanos?"

"No I haven't. I saw Cull when I left my room. That was it." She gave Lily a small smile. Which she returned.

"Okay. Thanks anyways. Why don't we get some breakfast. I'm sure you girls are hungry." They both nodded and they headed towards the kitchen.

xXx

Lily was playing around with her food instead of eating it. She couldn't get Thanos off her mind. She stared absentmindedly in front of her. They didn't even have a fight, yes Lily was a little upset that he didn't trust her enough to tell her about the stone. But he did tell her in the end, that didn't cause for him to just up and vanish.

Gamora watched Lily for a moment then asked. "Are you alright Lily?"

She snapped back to reality and looked down at her. "Yes I am. I'm just wondering where Thanos is, that's all."

"You didn't see him last night?" She took a bite of her food and kept her attention on Lily.

"No, I didn't. He didn't come to bed, and it's not like him to leave the ship without telling me." She dropped her fork into the ball. It made a clanking noise when it hit the metal bowl.

"Mama..." Lily looked over at Rose. Her bottom lip quivered again and she could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh my sweet angel, your father will be fine. Maybe something came up and he had to leave the ship quickly. He should be back soon." She silently cursed herself for saying that in front of Rose. She might only be 3, but Thanos was still her father and she does love him.

"Are you sure?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her fork.

"Yes I'm sure." She smiled over at her. Then relaxing when she went back to eating.

Lily herself decided to eat. It would be better for her and her son if she did. Breakfast went by fast and the next thing she knew she was taking Gamora and Rose to their studies. And it would be the perfect opportunity to ask Maw if he had seen Thanos.

She walked into the library behind Rose and Gamora. Maw bowed his head when he saw her and she smiled back at him. "Maw can I ask you something?"

"Of course my queen." She chuckled and walked over to the side. Out of ear shot of Rose. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah...I think. Have you seen Thanos at all? He didn't come to bed last night and that's not like him."

"The last time I saw him was in the hallway leading to his throne room. That was early morning. I wouldn't worry yourself, I'm sure he's fine." Lily gave him a wary smile.

"Okay, thanks." Maw bowed his head once more than went back to Rose and Gamora.

Lily walked around for a bit, asking anyone she saw if they had seen him. And no one has since yesterday. Even Proxima, Corvus and Cull didn't know where he was. It was stupid to worry about him, she knew he would be fine. But she worried. She couldn't help it. It seemed ever since Rose came into her life, her worry factor went up exponentially.

With nothing else to do she went back to her room. She opened the door, then stopped in her tracks. In front of the bed stood Thanos. He was acting like nothing happened, like he hasn't been gone for nearly 24 hours. Relief and anger flooded Lily.

"Where in the blazes have you been? You've had me worried." She shut the door and walked over to him.

"I went to the Sanctuary. I needed to talk to The Other." He glanced down at her, then back to his armor he was working on.

"Why didn't you tell me? Instead of making me wonder why you didn't come to bed last night." Thanos could sense the anger in her voice. He sighed and put his armor to the side.

"I was giving you some space." His voice was calm. Almost too calm. He walked back over and sat down on the bed.

Lily sat down next to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Space? I didn't need space. Yes I was upset a little that you didn't trust me enough to tell me you had one of the stones right away. But you did in the end, and that's what counts."

Thanos nodded. "I'm sorry for putting more stress on you my flower." He moved a stand of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. You're here now my love. Though I was looking forward too some alone time with you last night." She smirked and gave him a seductive look. Then lightly trailed her fingers up his thigh.

"Then let me make it up to you."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: If this chapter sucks I apologize. I wasn't entirely sure what to do in this chapter and it didn't feel right to skip a few months ahead. I still hope you enjoy!**

The warmth her body felt after their coupling quickly dissipated. She wrapped the sheet around her naked body and shivered. These were the times she was jealous of Thanos. Nothing bothered his body, not the cold nor the heat. He lazily threw the sheets over his privates, securing it around him. Lily raised a brow and went to a laying down position.

Thanos normally got dressed afterwards, knowing he had other matter's to attend. This time he stayed in bed, disregarding anything else he had to do. Lily just stared at his muscular physique, not really caring on why he was staying. Another shiver was sent through her body. Then she decided to put on her clothes and get back under the covers.

"Why is the ship so cold?" She tightened the sheets around her and looked up at him.

"It gets this way sometimes. Don't worry it'll pass in a few days." Thanos looked down at her. She was all wrapped up in the sheets like a burrito.

"I hope so. This cold is ridiculous." She sighed and scratched her nose.

"I see our daughter didn't put a hole in the ship like I thought." He leaned over to grabbed his pants from the floor. With a swift motion he pulled them back on.

"That's because she couldn't pick it up. So her and Corvus talked about his spear, and how you made it for him. She was very happy about that." Lily smiled to herself. Remember the wondrous look on Rose's face when Corvus would tell her about his spear and how he came to have it.

"Is that so? Should I be expected her to ask me to make her one as well?" When he turned to face her he saw she was sitting up.

"Probably." She smirked and move closer to him. "You could always make her a replica of it. Just without the fancy detailing."

"Maybe."

xXx

Lily's body was slowly getting use to the cold as the day went on. Now she was eating dinner with Rose and Gamora. Thanos has some things to attend with Maw and would join them later. She looked over to see Gamora wasn't really touching her food, and that made her worry.

"Are you alright Gamora? It's not really like you to not touch your food?"

Gamora sighed and looked up at her. "I don't feel that good."

"If you didn't feel good, why didn't you say anything? And if you want you can head to bed. Rest will hopefully help." She smiled down at her. First the ship being more cold, now she might have a sick kid. Lily hoped it wasn't contagious.

"I don't know. And sleep sounds good."

"Rose, stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Rose nodded her head while Lily and Gamora got up. The slowly headed towards Gamora's room. That's when she saw how pale looking she was. Lily remembers all too well what it's like to be sick. She just hopes it passes quickly.

They finally made it to Gamora's room, as soon as she walked in Gamora kicked off her boots and crawled under the blankets. Lily sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing some strands of hair off to the side. "Get some rest. If you need me at all, don't hesitate on asking, even in the middle of the night."

"Won't Thanos get mad?"

"Probably, but I don't care. He may think he's the boss of me. He's not."

Gamora smiled, then coughed into her hand. Lily tucked her into bed some more then stood up to leave. When he made it to the door she turned around to see her eyes were closed. Lily quietly opened the door and left. Better to get back to Rose before she goes exploring.

xXx

A few hours later Lily went to go check on Gamora and give her a cup of tea and some water. It would be best if she kept hydrated as best she could. She placed the tea and water on her bed side table. Gamora was still sleeping, which was good. She placed her hand gently on her forehead to check her temperature. It was warmer than normal, she definitely had the flu.

Lily knew the tea would probably be cold once she wakes up. As long as she drinks some water, things should be fine. After she left a little note for her, she headed back to her room. Luckily Rose was already in bed, and showed no signs of having the flu.

When she walked into her room she saw Thanos sitting on the bed with his helmet in his hand. Then she saw the polishing stuff to his side. She smiled to herself and shook her head.

"Well Gamora has the flu. I just hope Rose doesn't get it. I also told her to come get me if she needs me, so if the door opens in the middle of the night, don't get mad." She sat down next to him and sighed. She couldn't even remember the last time she had the flu. Way before Thanos came into her life, that's for sure.

"I won't. I don't mind when Rose sneaks into our room in the middle of the night or Gamora if she has too. I just don't want to be disturbed when we're being intimate. And have others see my flower in all her naked glory." Thanos smirked and placed his helmet down.

Lily chuckled and shook her head. "I'm sure they wouldn't have a good time after disturbing us then. And are you almost done? I'm really tired."

"Yeah I'm done. You can get ready for bed while I put this stuff away."

She nodded and got off the bed to change. With the ship still being cold, she put on another pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt. She walked out to see Thanos taking off his tunic and tossing it on the ground. She couldn't help but stare at his muscular back.

Then she crawled into bed, a satisfied sigh leaving her lips once her head hit the pillow. She turned to her side, waiting for Thanos to join her. A few seconds later he did. Wrapping his big arms around her, and pulling her closer to him. Lily smiled to herself as she felt his hand caress her belly.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to come out, I took a little break from writing because my anxiety was through the roof. Anyways it's better now and more chapters will be coming soon-ish. I've also come to the conclusion that I'm gonna turn this into a series. If I don't then this will be a super long, and I think it'll be easier to just break it up. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Gamora was back to normal the next morning, which relieved Lily. Now her and Rose were in their studies with Maw. Thanos was talking with the Black Order about another planet they might go too. And Lily was heading back to her room with a new book.

Upon opening the door she saw a large box on the bed. She quirked a brow and walked over to it. The box wasn't there when she left to get the girls for their study, and Thanos had already left the room beforehand. When she opened it her heart fluttered in her chest. It was clothes, specially made for their son.

Lily knew Thanos had them made for him. Just like he did for Rose before she was born. She took them out of the box and laid them on the bed. There were different arrays of colors. Purple's, blue's, green's, black's and gray's. And all made from the finest materials. Her hand ran over one of the little shirts, it match Thanos' tunic. A smile formed on her lips, she couldn't wait until he was big enough to wear it, so he can be matching with his father.

After looking through them all she put them back in the box and set it on the floor. She wasn't in the mood to put them in the closet just yet. Getting comfortable on the bed, she cracked open her new book. But before she could get a sentence read, the door opened. Thanos walked in, making Lily smile up at him.

"I see my flower has gotten her present!" His tone was playful to her surprise. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Well, they aren't exactly for me. I love them though, and so will our son. Thank you my love." She linked their arms together and kissed his cheek. Her happiness faltered for a second when the question she wanted to ask him showed itself to her again. "Thanos, can I ask you a question?"

"You are the only one on this ship that gets that privileged. What is it?" He angled himself to see her better. She looked worried, and he didn't like that.

"You want to wipe out trillions because our resources are finite. That part I get. The part I don't get is...us reproducing. I found out why you do what you do a few months after we wed. I thought because of that we wouldn't have any kids, and I was okay with that. Then I ended up getting pregnant with Rose and I thought you would be mad because we were adding another mouth to feed. I'm just wondering why you are okay with it?" She looked up at him. Curiosity showing on her face. She watched Thanos intensively, he looked to be thinking. Like he wanted to pick the right words to say.

His thumb grazed over the swell of her belly and he hummed. "It's been centuries since I've had any biological children. I forgot what that felt like. I also knew we had enough resources on the ship to feed a few extra mouths."

She placed her hand over his. She was happy he was being more open with her. But there was still so much of his past she didn't know about, and maybe never wanted too. She's not as naive as some people take her to be, she know's who Thanos is. Who he really is. The titan who tortures and kills, and calls it mercy.

Lily might be the luckier one. Most people aboard this ship were tortured by him, then turned into the perfect obeying weapons. Not her, she just found herself warming his bed. Some might call that torture in a way, but not Lily. Yes she was nervous their first night, that quickly changed.

Thanos was greatly experienced in that department. He knew what would make her legs spasm and cry out in pleasure. It wasn't long after that when she started to ache for him, she needed him. Though some of their couplings ended up with her getting check over by the doctor, it never discouraged her from sleeping with the mad titan again.

Yes Thanos is cruel. He tortures, kills, and takes what he wants. Including her. But Lily can't dismiss what her and Thanos had built together, and that was a family. She might have pushed the thought away that someday she would bare him a child, or she might have been too caught up in the pleasure to care. Then it happened, the morning sickness, change in appetite, and unusual mood swings.

Once it was confirmed that she was indeed expecting, fear, happiness, and worry flooded her mind. She didn't know anything about children, or how to take care of them. That worry gradually increased the further along she got, then it completely disappeared when Rose was placed in her arms.

It wasn't just Rose being placed in her arms, it was how happy Thanos looked afterwards. How his facial features soften, and eyes slightly glistened as he looked down at his newborn daughter. Lily knew then that this wouldn't be such a bad life after all.

"A few? My love we could have 20 and it wouldn't put a dent in our resources." Lily chuckled. Then she gasped when his his finger slide down from her belly to under her dress.

"Don't temp me my flower, you still have a lot of child baring years ahead of you." He glanced from the swell of her belly to her eyes and smirked.

Thanos pulled her underwear off and tossed it behind him. He grabbed her hips to pull her closer to him. His finger went between her folds, hitting the bundle of nerves again and again. She dropped her head back, eyes closed, and softly moaned.

The sound of his belt clanking made her open her eyes. Propping herself up on her elbows to see him pull his pants down far enough to free his member. She licked her lips as he gently picked her up and placed her on top of him. Lily positioned the head of his member at her entrance then slowly slide down.

A loud moan escaped her lips when he was fully buried inside her. She placed a hand on his chest and started to ride him. Her pace was slow and sensual, not wanting to rush the moment. Thanos' hands caressed her body, feeling her smooth skin under his touch.

His hands came to rest on her hips, her pace quickening. He tighten his grip, then stood up. Placing her back against the cold walls of the skip. His pace was fast and long. Lily's head fell back against the wall when his member grazed over that bundle of nerves inside her over and over again.

Seconds later she felt her walls clamp down over his member, moaning his name as she came. With a last rough thrust, he came with a low grunt, spilling his seed inside her. As she slowly came down from her high, she touch his forearm. The simple gesture made him look down at her. He moved the damp strands of hair that were stuck to her forehead and kissed her.

A smile of happiness graced Lily's face. Without pulling out Thanos brought them back to their bed. He gently laid her down, then pulled out. He sat down next to her for a second before he too laid down. Lily snuggled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. His arm coming around her in a protective hold.

Lily lifted her head a little to see him better, a small smirk on her lips. It made Thanos quirk a brow at her. "You know, the more kids we have the less time we'll have for a sexual relationship."

Thanos scoffed. "I highly doubt that."


	19. Chapter 19

3 months later...

The sound of a baby crying echoed through the room. Lily was sweaty, and panting. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. The damp hair that was stuck to her forehead was gently brushed to the side by Thanos. She could feel the coolness of his armor on her skin, it felt nice.

She slightly blames Thanos for going into labor early. Yesterday he came to her and said they were going to 'balance' another planet and that he and the black order were going down to it in a few minutes. She begged him not to go with how far along she was in the pregnancy. But Thanos did anyways.

When he left she tried to occupy herself, and not think of what was going on. It lasted for a few hours, then the contractions hit. They were subtle at first, and she past it off as braxton hicks. Soon after the contractions became stronger and closer together, making her go into active labor.

Thanos came back just in time for when she had to push. He walked into their bedroom, tossed his breastplate to the floor and sat behind her. Her body resting against his. An hour later, their son came into the galaxy. Through the tiredness, Lily looked over at the other doctor who was cleaning him up and smiled.

Her main doctor was trying to patch her up. She could still feel the blood coming from between her legs. She kept her attention on her son, not what was going on in front of her. Soon after she felt light headed, and had trouble keeping her eyes open. Thanos noticed and quickly changed positions.

He gently laid her down as he went to one knee on the side of their bed. Thanos looked over to the doctor, brow furrowed. "Do something."

Anger and worry laced his voice. It made the doctor tremble for a second, but he never stopped what he was doing. "I am. I...I can't stop the bleeding, she's hemorrhaging. Just keep her awake."

Thanos looked back over at Lily and saw her eyes start to slowly close. His thumb caressed her cheek, making her eyes start to open a little more. She was doing her best to stay awake, trying to focus on her son's crying made it a little easier. Milliseconds later her eyes started to close, it was inevitable and she slowly gave in.

"No Lily, I need you to stay awake." He looked down at her, a hand rested on top of her head. She was turning pale from the blood lose, she was getting weaker and weaker.

Lily opened her eyes at the sound of her name. Thanos hardly ever called her by that, if he did it was when he was scolding her. Her name always came out harshly, this time it was said calmly, with love. She forced a small smile upon her lips, and the last thing she saw before everything went black was Thanos.

xXx

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the ceiling of her bedroom. She groaned and turned her head to see Thanos beside her, his attention quickly turned to her as soon as he heard her. He gently helped her into a sitting position, he could tell she was still weak and no doubt sore and tired.

Lily noticed she was on her side of the bed, and that there wasn't a blood stain on the sheets. She knew Thanos made sure someone changed the sheets once she was stable. She turned towards him, scrunching her face at the cramp that suddenly hit her.

"I want to see our son." He nodded and got up to get him from his cot. Her face softened as soon as she saw the little blue blanket. Thanos walked over to her and gingerly placed him in her arms.

The little one was all wrapped in blue and fast asleep. She smiled down at him, he was perfect. Little wisps of brown hair peaked through his hat. She leaned down to kiss his forehead, then turned her attention back to Thanos. Tension started to fill the room, Thanos knew this was his doing. As did Lily.

"Every time I think we made progress in our relationship, you go back to what you do best. This is your fault, I wouldn't have gone into labor early if you just told me you were going to another planet beforehand." She undid her sons blanket and placed him on her chest. Then covered him with both the blanket and sheet.

"It was a last minute decision. I-"

"Don't give me that. I've been with you for over 5 years, I know you plan these attacks piece by piece. I wish you would trust me, but I know you won't." She blinked back the tears and let out a shaky breath. "Thanos, I love you. I have for years. And I thought that feeling was mutual, I guess I was wrong."

"Who says it's not? We'll never be the family you want so badly. We don't get that luxury. You may be my wife, but you don't get to know everything." He kept a neutral tone, only Lily could hear the slight anger in his voice.

"I know we'll never be a normal family. I don't want that, and I don't want to know every tactical advantage. I just want to be told you're going somewhere beforehand. So I won't have to stress over it. You do realize the stress from what happened today affected him too. Which is why he was born 2 weeks early." Tears slide down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"What happened, happened. Can't change the past." Thanos got up to leave, when he got to the door he stopped and turned to her. "The doctor said you should be on bed rest for at least a week."

He left after that, leaving her and their son alone. She shut her eyes and let out a sob. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at the little miracle on her chest. She was hurt, disappointed. Maybe she should just stop trying, he'll never change his ways. Instead of focusing on trying to get Thanos to open up more, she'll use that focus on her children.

Their son's arrival was suppose to be a happy time. Filled with love, not anger and sadness. Lily was done trying, done trying to understand him. Thanos will keep his distance for a while instead of apologizing. Like he always does when it's his fault. Marriage was hard, even for normal folks. But being married to a titan proved worse. Maybe life wasn't as good as she thought it was.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a few hours since Lily and Thanos' fight. She was still very upset about what went down, but occupied herself with her newborn son. She was already so enamored with him, just like she was when Rose was born. The doctor came by a little while ago to check on them both, she was healing fine and it looked like she would only need bed rest for a few days instead of the week. That made her happy.

Lily found out that the little one was 10 pounds at birth, just a few pounds bigger than Rose. She wasn't really suppose to get up from the bed to do anything, but that didn't stop her. She got up from the bed and went to the closet to look for something the baby could wear. The ship was cold, and a blanket wouldn't help to keep him warm for long.

After picking out a shirt, pair of pants and some socks she walked back and got into bed. Once the little one was dressed she started to swaddle him again. She looked up when she heard the chamber door open, then a little head popped in.

"Mama!" Rose ran in and climbed onto the bed. Lily couldn't help but smile. She closed the gap between them slowly when she saw the baby.

"Hi sweetheart! Wanna meet your brother?" She picked him up and placed him in her arms. Then moved so Rose could see him. That's when she noticed Gamora and Corvus were there as well. "Isn't this a nice surprise."

"How are you feeling?" asked Gamora

"Good. A little sore, but that's to be expected." Lily gave her a reassuring smile, that seemed to help.

"That's good. We were worried." said Gamora

"I know. This wasn't suppose to happen for another few weeks, but...never mind." She shook the thought from her head. Now wasn't the time to think about that fight with Thanos.

"Have you picked out a name?" asked Corvus

Lily chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Two actually. Sage and Aster. I'm leaning more towards Sage, cause I want to keep the flower name going. Yes I know Sage is an herb."

"I like that name." said Rose

"Me too." said Gamora and Corvus in unison

"Sage it is." Lily turned her attention on Rose and Gamora who were sitting in front of her. "I'm on bed rest for a few days. But you are both more than welcome to come here after your teachings are done."

They both nodded. For a few hours Rose and Gamora spent time with Lily and Sage, alone with Corvus. Proxima came in a little bit later to meet the newest addition, even Maw. Thanos was nowhere to be seen, that didn't surprise her. When it got late Corvus and Proxima graciously put Rose and Gamora too sleep. Then she was left alone with Sage for the night.

She didn't mind it, she like the peacefulness of not having to do anything. Just sit or lie in bed and feed Sage every 2 hours. Her mind, unfortunately drifted off to Thanos from time to time. For 5 years she tried to make things work, she wanted him to open up more. He did though, only to cut himself off again. She didn't want to know everything, just the important stuff that might make her worry.

Lily was about to turn on her side when the chamber door opened again. She stopped for a second until she saw it was Thanos, then turned on her side. She was facing the wall on her side, and her back was to him. The bed dipped under his weight, it made her sigh. She was hoping he would say something, that never came. He stripped out of his clothes then got under that covers without a word being said.

The next moment Sage starting to cry a little. She felt Thanos start to get up, it made her feel angry in a way. "Don't bother, I got him."

She threw the blanket off of her, then got up and got Sage from his cot. She walked back to the bed to feed him, not once paying Thanos any mind. Once she was situated and Sage was latched on she sighed and put her head against the head board.

Thanos turned his back to her and settled down under the sheets. It made her roll her eyes and let out a small scoff. Looking down at Sage was the only thing making her happy in that moment. A part of her was worried he might turn out like his father, then again Thanos would have to spend more than a few hours with his own children.

After Sage was fed and burped she put him back in his cot. Lily got back under the sheets and into a comfortable position. This wasn't something that would blow over in a few hours, and she wasn't gonna make things right until he apologizes. Unfortunately Thanos is very stubborn, he'll draw this out until he wants something. Lily finally closed her eyes, drifting off into a hopefully dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a few days since the fight went down. The longer Thanos goes without apologizing the angrier Lily gets. She was thankful Sage could take her mind off things for a bit. In a way she forgot what it was like to take care of a newborn, the being up all night for feedings and diaper changes. Rose and Gamora would help after their teachings, whether it's getting a diaper or a change of clothes for Sage or watching him for a brief minute.

Night finally came around and Lily was beyond tired. Being up every 2 hours was catching up to her, she would however take a few small naps here and there during the day while Rose and Gamora were at their teachings. She put Sage in his cot then went to put on some pajamas. While she was changing she heard the door open, she scoffed in response.

When she walked back out Thanos was standing over Sage's cot. She could see a small smile on his face. He turned to look at her, his face faltering at her furrowed brows. Lily walked behind him and sat down on the bed. Thanos sighed and sat down next to her. He reached out to touch her arm, only she pulled it away. That's when he looked at her, his eyes showed some sadness. Lily didn't care though, she had every right to be angry.

"I'm sorry my flower. You were right, it is my fault our son was born two weeks early and you were right about me needing to tell you beforehand. Please forgive me?" He reached out again, this time Lily let him touch her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I forgive you. But I'm still angry at you, what if there was something wrong with Sage and we lost him, how would you feel about that?"

"Horrible knowing it would be my fault. I didn't think you would care if I left, it wasn't something new to us. I should've just listened to you. Maybe we don't know each other as well as I thought." Lily placed her hand on top of his and opened her eyes.

"That's because you don't let me know you. I try my best to make things work between us. Having children doesn't make our relationship full-proof Thanos. We need to communicate."

She watched him as he contemplated her words. When he didn't say anything she spoke up. "You can't expect us to have a good relationship built on sex and you occasionally telling me something about your past. The only reason I'm your wife is because you took me from my home. I didn't want this, but I made it work. Now I'm not even sure it's worth it since I know you'll never change."

Thanos' mouth fell slightly open at her words. Lily leaned back against the head board and crossed her arms. She raised a brow like she was taunting him. "Are you implying that if we talk more about our past, we'll have a better relationship? Have you ever considered the fact I don't want to change or talk about the shitty life I have?"

"Right you have a shitty life. I'm not the one going to planet after planet killing half it's occupants and taking one for them-self every now and then." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not saying I want to know everything about you. I just want to know more. We've been married almost 6 years and you're still a stranger."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Thanos got up and went to his side of the bed.

Lily shook her head, then got under the covers. He was hundreds of years old and he was acting like a child. In a way she was happy he apologized for what happened, but that only made a new argument start. She hoped things would work out better tomorrow, only time would tell. She got comfortable, then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Lily woke up to an empty bed. It wasn't a surprise, but it still hurt. She knew things weren't gonna get better unless Thanos stopped being a stubborn ass-hat. She got up to check on Sage, he was still asleep in his cot so she got back into bed. She put her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling.

Deep down she knew she should just let it go, Thanos wasn't going to change his ways. No matter how hard she tried. Some things are well enough to leave alone. She'll be married to a stranger for the rest of her life, maybe that is better than knowing about him.

Next thing she knew she woke up to the sound of Sage's cries. She didn't even know she fell back asleep. Lily quickly got up and picked him up from his cot to calm him down. She slowly rocked him in her arms and made soft humming noises to sooth him. Once his crying ceased he looked up at her with eyes that matched her own.

She walked back over to the bed and sat down with her back against the head board. Her children were the only reason she was happy. Seeing how happy and full of life Rose is made everything worth it in a way. She didn't know how long it was since his last feeding, and decided it was best to see if he was hungry.

He latched on pretty quickly and started to eat. Lily closed her eyes and leaned her head back. A few minutes later she heard the door open, she cracked open an eye to see Thanos walking in. She closed her eye again and sighed. Second later the bed dipped under his weight, it made her open her eyes and look over at him.

"You alright?" asked Lily

"Yes. Had to go see Ronan. You know how he is." Thanos turned to look at her. She could see he was annoyed by something.

"Oh so that's why you weren't here when I woke up. Not like you would've told me anyways." She closed her eyes again and lean her head against the head board.

"Lily." Thanos warned.

Lily opened her eyes and glared at him. Then she softened her look and sighed. "Can we just forget about this whole argument? I get it, you don't want to tell me anything. That's fine. I wanted to make things work between us, to have somewhat of a happy marriage. Not just for me but for our daughter. Trust goes both ways."

"You're one of the few close people I trust. I've done a lot of terrible things in my past, things that I don't want anyone to know. I didn't realize you thought that way, and I'm sorry."

"I get that, that's not the issue. I know you think you'll always come back, but what if you don't? And what if Corvus, Proxima, and Maw don't either? That leaves me and our children alone. Do you have any idea what it would be like if we lost you? That's why I want to know where you're going." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at Sage.

"People have tried to kill me for centuries and have failed. Nothing is gonna take me away from you, nothing. If it makes things better I'll tell you from now on." He rested his hand on her thigh. A small smile formed on Lily's lips.

"Thank you. I still think you should just kill Ronan." They both chuckled and she shook her head.

"Someday. I'm truly sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to cause you both so much stress." His finger gently grazed the brown wisps of hair on Sage's head.

"I know. Luckily Sage is healthy and that's what counts."

"He's perfect. And he has your eyes."

"Yes he is."

xXx

Things started to go back to normal after they fixed things between them. It was nice to have that weight off her shoulders and she could focus on more important things. They even had dinner as a family later that night.

After she fed Sage and put him in his cot, she got back into bed. Once she was comfortable, she closed her eyes. Only to have then shoot open when Thanos wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She settled down and smiled to herself.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight my flower."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So since i'm trying to cram almost 20 years of events into the first part of this series this might be 50 chapters or more or I might just write longer chapters I'm not sure yet. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

A few days had past and things were going back to normal. Thanos was doing his best to open up, he did manage to tell Lily how he got the Sanctuary II. It was a start, she knew he wouldn't pour everything out to her in a matter of days. This could take weeks, probably longer. Lily didn't care how long it takes, as long as they weren't strangers anymore, she was happy.

Sage was a little over a week old now. And she was finally getting into a routine with him. Taking care of a toddler was easier than an infant, but she was still happy to have him in her life. Since she was also still recovering, she didn't have to do much.

While Rose and Gamora were at their teachings Lily was in her room reading a book to pass the time. Sage was asleep on her chest, which made it somewhat difficult to read since she was still so enamored with him. Knowing she couldn't concentrate on reading she set the book aside.

Lily gently rubbed her hand up and down his back. She could spend hours just looking at him. A few minutes past and she heard the chamber door open. She was half expecting to see Rose, but was instead greeted by Thanos. He left earlier to go see The Other and wouldn't be back until later.

"You're back early." stated Lily

"It was a quick visit. Needed to check on the progress of something."

The door slammed behind him, he walked over and sat down on the bed. He let out a sigh, then leaned against the head board and put his feet up on the bed. Lily wasn't too keen on his boots being on the bed, but decided to not make a fuss about it.

"Progress of what?"

"I can't tell you."

Lily raised a brow and turned to look at him. "And why not?"

"It'll ruin the surprise. You're birthday is coming up and I decided to have something made special for you."

"I'm not even gonna try and guess. Ugh I have to wait a month." She pouted her bottom lip. She both loved and hated surprises. It was the waiting she hated the most.

"It'll be here before you know it. I'm sure our children will keep you occupied."

"True. You seem a little stressed. Everything okay?" She sat up to put Sage in his cot, then sat cross-legged next to Thanos.

"Just Ronan. I have to go see him again."

"You're seeing Ronan quite a bit. Is he kissing up to you or?"

"We're talking about a future deal. If he finds one of the infinity stones for me I'll destroy a planet for him."

"Oh, a full planet?" Lily looked down at her dress and fiddled with her hands. She stood by and watched as he slaughter half the population of each planet they went too, but the desolation of a whole planet wasn't something she could stand by and watch.

"Don't worry about it. He hasn't found one yet."

"Yeah, I know. It's just a whole planet seems a little excessive."

"You never had a problem with it before. Why now?"

"You kill half the people. That's still half of them living. You're talking about destroying a whole planet. A planet that has children."

Thanos sat up then turned to her. He placed his thumb on the dip of her chin and gently lifted her head up so she was staring up at him. "If this upsets you this much, I won't do it. I promise!"

Lily nodded. "Thank you. Do you have an actual time limit for finding the infinity stones or is it just on a whim?"

"I'm not in any rush on finding them and I want our children to be older. Old enough to fight."

"Okay. I don't see Rose being much of a fighter, but I could be wrong. When do you plan on starting her training?"

"In a few years. I think our daughter will have a lot of fight in her. Look who she takes after." Thanos quirked a brow and smirked. It made her laugh and shake her head.

"I'm not that much of a fighter."

"You're much more of a fighter than you think my flower. I know you put up a facade to hide your true emotions. You've always been a fighter Lily."

She looked up at him, tears blurring her vision. She wiped them with the back of her hand and gave him a small smile. "Half the time I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm winging this parenting thing, I always thought I would have my mom to help guide me in it. Now that she's gone I'm not sure if I'm doing this right."

"Everything about Rose came from you. She's compassionate, kind, clever, efficient, open-minded, and much more. You've shown her nothing but love since the day she was born, you're a better parent than I ever was or will be."

"I-I needed to hear that, thank you. And you're not that bad of a parent my love."

"My other children would disagree."

xXx

Later that night Lily was walking with Gamora back to her room. It was later and Rose was already in bed. Sage was asleep in her arms as they walked. Gamora looked anxious about something, it made Lily worry. "Is everything okay Gamora?"

"Do I have to fight? I overheard Thanos talking with Proxima about me starting my training earlier."

Lily stopped in her tracks and groaned. "First of all I'm the one who's gonna be training you and two, I'll talk to Thanos in the morning. It's too late to start another argument now. Gamora if you ever decide to get married, marry someone you truly love and actually know. It'll save you a lot of heart break."

"You don't know Thanos? You guys have been married for a long time." She looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Thanos has been around for a very long time. He's done horrible things, things he doesn't want me to know. I've told him so much about myself and he's only told me a sliver. I should be use to it, but I'm not, and I still get hurt in the end."

They continued walking in silence. Lily could tell Gamora was thinking about what she said. Then Gamora stopped and turned to her. "If you're not happy, can't you leave?"

"I have nowhere to go. And leave you here alone with Thanos, I don't think so. Sometimes being married to Thanos is a big raging pain in the butt, but you, Rose and Sage make me very happy."

"I do?" Her eyes lit up at her words and a smile formed on her lips.

"Of course. I consider you as one of my own children."

Gamora's face soften and she hugged her around the waist. Lily couldn't help but smile down at her and wrap her free arm around her back. "I think my mom would be happy that I have someone like you."

"I think she would be too."

A few minutes later they made it Gamora's room. Her room was now covered in drawings from her and Rose. There were a mixture of doodles to flowers to random animals found throughout the galaxy.

Once Gamora got into her pajamas she got into bed. Lily helped tucked her in as best she could with one hand. After everything was checked Lily headed towards the door.

"Lily?"

She stopped and turned to her. "Yes?"

"Thank you about what you said earlier and I just wanted to say that I love you."

"You don't need to thank me for that. And I love you too. Now get some sleep, it's late."

Gamora nodded then closed her eyes. Lily's face soften as she looked over at Gamora, then she quietly left the room for hers.


	24. Chapter 24

Lily yawned as she walked into her room. She saw Thanos was already seated on the bed and looked like he was cleaning his armor. The door shut behind her as she walked to place Sage in his cot. Then she sat down on the bed with a sigh. She laid down and looked up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes momentarily before getting up to get changed.

A small smile formed on her lips when she felt Thanos' fingers run through her hair. The little gesture made her feel calm and relaxed. "My love were you going to have Proxima train Gamora?"

She glanced over at him. His facial expression was neutral, like it always was which made it difficult for her to know his true feelings. "Where did you hear that my flower?"

"Gamora! She said she overheard you and Proxima talking about her having to start her training earlier. I don't think that's a good idea." She sat up and turned to him.

"I didn't say she was starting her training earlier. I promised you would be the one to train her. What I did say was that I wished she started her training earlier, but your pregnancy made it harder."

"Technically it's your fault too. I didn't get pregnant on my own Thanos."

He let out a small chuckle and placed his armor on the floor, then turned to her. His eyes softened as he gazed into her eyes. "I'm well aware I helped make our son."

"Good!" Lily smiled then got off the bed to change.

Once she was changed she walked back into the bed room and crawled into bed. Sleep was now a luxury to her, and any free time she had she would use it to sleep. Lily was already excited for when Sage finally sleeps through the night. She let Thanos go back to what he was doing, letting herself drift off to dream land.

xXx

The next morning Lily, Gamora, and Rose were spending the morning lounging in Lily's bed. Thanos was once again gone to see Ronan, it made Lily feel a little skeptical. He never went to Ronan this much, no matter what it was. She knew he was hiding something or it could be paranoia.

Gamora was reading a book next to Lily while Rose was drawing a picture for Thanos. Lily was leaning back against the head board of the bed trying to get Sage to burp. The room was quiet for the most part besides the sound of markers moving over paper.

"Lily, where are you from?" asked Gamora

Her face faltered for a second. She hasn't talked about her home since that day. It was hard too, she lost so much. "Prometheus! It was beautiful."

"What was it like?"

"It was simply just gorgeous. There was this waterfall not far from where I grew up. A lot of the kids would go there to swim on a hot day or just sit and stare at it's beauty. There was always a rainbow casting from the falls. Prometheus was mostly filled with trees and water. And a few big city's throughout." Lily smiled to herself then sighed.

"It sounds nice! Do you ever want to go back?"

"All the time. Except now it's a barren wasteland. Just like Titan."

"Why?"

"Thanos destroyed it. I guess having my home in tact made him nervous that I would try to escape. Like I would try to run from him. I knew once he said I was going to be his wife that I wasn't coming back...I lost everything that day."

"I'm sorry! Are you ever afraid? I know Proxima, Corvus, Maw and Cull are. I overheard them talking about being punished if the did something bad or didn't get what Thanos asked for."

Lily smiled and chuckled a little bit. The curiosity of a child. "Thank you! Not anymore. I'm useful to him in other ways."

"Like what mama?" asked Rose

Lily's head snapped in Rose's direction. She didn't know she was paying attention to their conversation. She was still seated where she was, with her paper and markers by her side but she was staring at Lily and Gamora.

"Well, what do you think?"

Rose sat for a moment with a complacent look on her face. "To take care of me?"

"That's right! And your brother." She mumbled the next part under her breath. "And among other things."

"Okay!"

Lily shook her head as she watched Rose go back to what she was doing. She wasn't ready for that talk yet and she was pleased she didn't ask where babies come from while she was pregnant with Sage.

"You're so brave. I couldn't do all that you've done."

"Gamora, you're a lot stronger than you think. It takes a real strong person to live like this. With Thanos." Lily gave her a reassuring smile. It wasn't a lie, not everyone could live like this, especially at such a young age.

"You really think so?

"I know so!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: The smut scene is meh, but the other parts are pretty good. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

It's been a little over a month since Lily and Thanos had amended their argument. Things were a little better now, he was opening up more to her and that made her happy. Sage was now 7 weeks old, and Lily was all healed. Which mean't Gamora would start her training in a few days.

The past few weeks Thanos would leave to see The Other practically everyday. She knew it was for her birthday, but couldn't pinpoint what it was. With Thanos it could be anything. Nonetheless she was excited to find out. In the mean time Lily was sorting through some of Sage's clothes. In the 7 weeks he's grown out of quite a lot of his stuff.

It was late and the kids were already asleep which gave her some time to get stuff done. And with Sage already being fed, he wouldn't wake up for another few hours. Lily set all his newborn clothes on the bed to look through. Picking the ones he already outgrew to place them in a box for storage.

A few minutes later Thanos came walking into the room. She could tell he was hiding something by the way his arm was behind his back. she stopped what she was doing to look at him with a raised brow. But before she could say anything Thanos stopped her. He sat down in front of her, his hand still behind his back. Lily watched as he arm came from around his back, revealing a gorgeous scepter.

"Happy birthday my flower!"

Lily was at lost for words. She glanced between the scepter and Thanos, completely in awe. The Scepter has a long golden grip handle and a black fitting encased inside an encircled blue gem between platinum blades. To put simple it was beautiful. She gently took it from his hand and looked it over.

"I-I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. Thank you my love!"

She pulled lightly at his tunic, making him lean in until he was mere inches from her face. Then she closed the gap with a kiss. She pulled away with a smile on her face and looked down at her scepter.

"You're welcome my flower! You can't help me conquer worlds without a weapon."

"You want me to help?"

"Yes. The only reason I didn't have you out there with me is because you didn't have the right weapon. Now you do."

She glanced at the scepter in her arms then back at Thanos. "It's just a scepter."

"See the blue gem?"

"Yeah."

"The mind stone is in the black fitting inside it. Tomorrow I'll take you to titan to use it."

Lily was in complete awe, the fact Thanos trusted her enough with the mind stone made her heart flutter. She gently placed the scepter against her bed side table, then leaped into his arms, crushing their lips together once again. His hands grabbed her hips, easily lifting her up so she could straddle him. She ground her hips around him, hearing the low grunt from the back of his throat made her smirk.

"I think this calls for some celebrating."

Thanos pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, then gazed into her green eyes. "Is that a good idea my flower? We usually wait a little longer before we fornicate."

"That was when we had Rose. I'm positive my body is use to taking you. Please my love?"

Lily looked up at him with a small pout. While keeping eye contact she worked on the front of his pants. As he was contemplating her words she could feel his growing arousal against her palm. His grip on her hips tightened, then he flipped their position. His finger went under the band of her underwear and with a single motion he pulled them off.

She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as he worked on his belt. The last time they were in this predicament was about 5 months ago. Then clanking of his belt as it hit the floor snapped her back to reality. He gently nudged her legs apart a little more, then slowly started to enter her.

A soft moan escaped her lips. Thanos slowly inched his way inside her until he was at his base. He let her adjust to his size, as he waited his hand ran up and down her thigh, feeling her smooth skin beneath his hand. Lily rolled her hips to let him know she was good. Then he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her.

They both let out a loud moan. His pace was slow and long, not wanting to hurt his precious flower. It still brought them both enough pleasure to cry out. Her hand came up to hold onto his wrist, looking up at him she saw the pleasure he was feeling etched on to his face.

Lily was trying her best to hold back her own orgasm, months of nothing was making it difficult. She wanted to savor it, make it last. But once his thumb started to make small circles around her clit, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She moaned his name as she came. Body trembling, head tilted back and eyes closed. A few more thrusts later, Thanos came.

She was still coming down from her own orgasm, but she swore she heard him moan her name. She opened her eyes when she felt his body on top of hers. His member was still throbbing inside her, it put a smile on her face. His weight wasn't fully on her, just enough to make them both comfortable for the moment. Thanos brushed some damp strands of hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes. His hand grazed her cheek, then he kissed her forehead.

"I've missed this my love."

"I did too my flower. I did too."

He pulled out after that and readjusted his pants. Lily stayed where she was for the moment, still trying to catch her breath. She glanced over at her scepter and sat up. Leaning over to pick it up again. She looked at the details, Thanos always made sure the detailing was perfect. The blades she knew were sharp and wasn't about to touch them.

The blue gem was what caught her eye. It was beyond beautiful. It looked like a sapphire glistening in the sun. She felt the bed dip when he sat down next to her. Lily wasn't surprised the handle was gold, most of the weapons he designs had gold in it somewhere.

"What did you mean when you said you would take me to titan to use it?" She looked at him then back to the scepter.

"With the mind stone being encased in the gem, this scepter has special capabilities. The Infinity Stone grants the scepter such diverse abilities to fire energy projectile blasts, manipulate minds, enable teleportation, perform astral projection and allow mental communication. Most of the abilities you can do on the ship, it's the projectile blasts you can't."

"Afraid I might blow a hole in the ship? This is incredible, I can't believe you trust me enough to hold one of the infinity stones."

"You're the only one I trust my flower."

She nodded and placed the scepter by her bed side table again. "Thanos, why did you take me for your wife? I'm not angry that you did, just curious that's all."

"A few months before I went to your planet I kept having these dreams. A Promethean women helping me conquer the galaxy. I wasn't planing on going to your home world until that dream kept repeating. Once Maw brought you in front of me I knew it was true."

"There was more to the dream though. Wasn't there?"

He nodded. "Yes. I saw our children. I kn-"

"You knew that I came from a place that encourages people to wed before they start a family. You did everything in your power to make sure I was comfortable and I still had my upbringing."

"It wouldn't have been fair to you. I could've easily taken you and forced you to do what I wanted. I didn't, it wouldn't have worked out between us in the long haul."

"Things are starting to make more sense now. Our marriage, the way you let me parent. Thank you...for telling me."

"It was about time I did." His hand rest on top of hers. A small smile forming on both their lips.

"The funny thing is I'm living a more luxurious life here than I ever did on my home world. You treat me like a queen."

"You are a queen. And no king should be without one."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So sorry this took forever, I honestly lost the inspiration for this. But it's somewhat back now, so I hope to be updating it a little bit more frequently. And since it's been months since I've updated this I need to get back into the swing of writing for Lily and Thanos which is why the chapter is kinda short. I also have a one-shot of the two planned for the near future, so keep your eye out for that. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lily yawned as she paced around the room trying to calm a fussy infant. She was doing everything she could to calm the little guy down, and once she got him calm and back to sleep it was only a few minutes later until he would continue to cry again.

Thanos watched from the bed - with worry in his eyes. As much as he wanted to intervene and stay up with Sage to give Lily a few hours of sleep. He knew she wouldn't be able to with hearing him cry.

She turned to him a few seconds later. Only the look on her face made him shoot up to his feet and with a few small strides, he was right in front of them.

"I think there's something wrong Thanos. He usually doesn't cry this much."

He could hear the panic is her voice, which tugged at his heart. Seeing Lily so disheveled wasn't something he liked. "I'll go get the doctor. Wait here."

She nodded and went back to pacing as he left the room. Looking down at Sage who was all red faced and still crying. It broke her heart seeing him like this.

"I wish you could tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you like this." She sighed and sat down on the bed.

Moving Sage from his cradle position to place his head on her shoulders. She began to gently rub up and down his back. Trying anything in her power to help sooth him.

Only a few seconds later the chamber doors were opening - the doctor and Thanos frantically walking in.

Without hesitation Lily handed Sage over to the doctor who quickly began to look him over.

She got up to walk over to Thanos. Her hands were shaking and her heart was racing. She began to pace again, something she did during a stressful situation. All she wants is for her son to be okay.

Thanos' hand grabbed her bicep - making her stop in her tracks and look at him.

"Everything will be fine my flower. Don't worry yourself sick now."

"We don't know that my love. He's never been like this before. I just fear for the worst."

Lily began to pace again. Her bare feet pitter pattering on the stone floor.

She glanced over at the doctor. Sage was still crying his little heart out. Which only broke hers. And a part of her mind couldn't help but think this had to do with the fact he was born premature.

But wouldn't complications arise not long after birth? She just hopes it's not something terrible and he'll be alright eventually.

She yelped when she felt a hand grab hers. Thanos pulled her onto his lap in a single motion. The chair in their room was finally being used by a person instead of collecting random objects or clothing.

"Remember that night, not long after Rose was born she ended up crying just like this?"

Lily turned her attention to him - gazing into his blue eyes. "Yes."

"And what did it end up being?"

"Gas." she chuckled softly, but that quickly faded. "We both know it's not that. You heard the burps that came out of him after I fed him. This is something different, I can feel it."

She gave him a small smile, placing her hand on top of his that was resting on her thigh.

"I know you're trying to help and I appreciate that. It's ju-."

The crying suddenly stopped. Making Lily and Thanos whip their heads in the direction of the doctor. He had Sage in his arms, gently bouncing him up and down.

She quickly hopped off of his lap - walking over to them. "How is he?"

She could feel Thanos' presence behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

The doctor looked between them with a small smile tugging on his lips. "He'll be fine in a few days. He has a little ear infection. I gave him some ear drops to hopefully help."

Relief was the only thing she felt. She glanced up at Thanos then back at the doctor.

"An ear infection? Oh my god. I'm just happy it wasn't anything major."

The doctor handed Sage over to Lily. She gently placed him in her arms, smiling down at him. He already looked much better than before. And much more alert. He kept his eyes on his momma, her own eyes staring back at her.

"He should be all better in a few days my queen, my king." he handed Thanos a small bottle which looked like the ear drops. "Give him a drop in the right ear every 6 hours for the next 3 days. I'll come check up on him daily. Now I'll leave you three alone."

"Thank you!." said Lily

"It's my pleasure."

He bowed and then left the room.

Lily smiled up at Thanos before going over to the bed to sit down. Once her back was against the headrest of the massive bed, she threw the covers over her.

"Let's not scare mommy like that again please." She kissed the top of Sage's head.

"I told you not to worry my flower!"

Thanos walked over to his side of the bed - setting the ear drops on his bedside table before getting into bed next to them.

"Oh shush. But yes, you were right." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "At least he'll be back to his same old happy self in a few days."

"That's the good thing. And you _should_ get some sleep, I'll take him for a bit."

He reached his arms out to take him, but Lily pulled away. "In a bit. I just….want to stare at him some more."

He sighed through his nose and shook his head. "Lily. You need sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day for you."

She glared at him for a moment, before turning her attention back on Sage who happened to be falling asleep. "Let's postpone my weapons training until he's better. There's no way I'm gonna bring him to Titan just to make his ear infection worst."

"If that's what you want. Then we'll wait." His thumb caressed Sage's head in a gentle manner.

"Yes it is! I think we can take our sons advice and go to sleep. It won't be long before Rose is coming through those doors."

She got up - putting Sage in his cot before getting back into bed. She curled up next to Thanos, feeling his warm body against his.

"Goodnight my flower!"

"Goodnight my love!"


	27. Chapter 27

"He looks like an ant in your arms."

Lily sat up with a smile on her face - stretching her arms out in front of her. Thanos turned his attention to her, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"You're awake my flower. I just gave him his ear drops." He walked over to her side of the bed, handing Sage over to her.

"You let me sleep in?" She looked down at Sage with a smile, then back at Thanos. "That's so sweet."

He sat down on the bed. His weight dipping into the mattress. "You need it more than I do."

"That's not entirely true my love. You need sleep too."

Thanos brush a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. "I do sleep. You're the one that does most of the child rearing, I just run the ship."

"That's a lot more work than taking care of two children."

"If you say so my flower."

"I do say so."

She got up from the bed, putting Sage back in his cot before making her way to the closet. She grabbed a pair of black pants and a shirt. Quickly changing out of her night close and into new ones.

Making her way back into the bedroom she noticed Thanos was standing over Sage's cot, looking down with a smile on his face. Without saying a word she walked over to him. Not wanting to disrupt the cute scene before her.

It was few and far between where you could see Thanos truly happy. As she got closer she saw that Sage was awake and was trying to grab Thanos' finger. Though his hands were far too small, it was still adorable in her eyes.

"He's trying so hard to grab your finger."

"He'll get it eventually."

She glanced up at him, briefly locking eyes. "I know he will. Rose use to do that too when she was his age."

Thanos watched as sadness filled her eyes. Seconds ago she was smiling, happy about what was going on. "Is everything okay my flower?"

She blinked her eyes a few times as she looked up at him. "Yeah. It's just I can't believe Rose is 4 already. Time really does fly by."

"The little one is growing fast. Next thing you know she'll be helping her father conquer the galaxy."

Lily blinked her eyes a few time, contemplating his words for a moment. "That's not gonna happen. You think I'm gonna have my sweet little Rose out there doing _that_?"

"Do you really think she'll stay like that forever? She's going to find out what I do sooner or later. And it'll be up to her whether she wants to be by my side or not. Don't forget she's going to be taking over when I'm done."

He picked up Sage again - walking over to the bed and sitting down. Sage was still trying to hold onto his finger. The little one was quite adamant. Just like his father.

"I know she's not gonna stay that way forever. And I know she's going to be taking your spot once you retire or die." She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Just do what you think is best. I don't care."

"You clearly do care." Thanos said sternly "Is it because she'll have blood on her hands or are you afraid she'll turn out like me?"

Lily's head shot up, eyes locking together. She looked away, eyes darting to edge of the bed. She was never one for confrontation, even if she started it from time to time. But if it dealt with the children, she hated it even more.

Parenting with the mad Titan was a lose lose situation. He'll get what he wants, like he always does.

"I have blood on my hands too. That's not the issue and neither is her taking after her father. I just don't want her knowing the origin of why we got married." Her eyes averted back to him. For the first time in a long time she felt scared. An emotion that was now foreign to her. "She'll figure it out once she knows what you do."

Thanos stood up, easily towering over her. He walked behind her, placing Sage back into his cot. Lily didn't move, just looked over her shoulder to see him walking back towards her in slow strides.

"Do you think she'll care how we came to be? Rose is alive now because of what I do."

She felt his body against hers. The coolness of his belt touching her shoulder blades and the backs of her arms. She closed her eyes - taking in a deep breath. "You don't need to remind me of how _she_ came to be."

"Is that regret I sense in you my flower?" He fiddled with a strand of her hair as his other hand grabbed her waist. Stilling her.

"I'll never regret her." Lily snapped. "She's the best gift you've given me."

A sigh of relief left her once his hand let go of her hip. And the strand of hair that he was playing with fell down to her shoulder as he walked around to face her. She couldn't look at him, so she stared at the ground. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She could sense his gaze from above.

"I knew you wouldn't regret our daughter. If you did, you wouldn't be spoiling her. So what displeases you wife?"

Letting her hands fall to her side, she looked up at him. Meeting blue eyes under furrowed brows. "Our marriage okay!"

His furrowed brows relaxed under her gaze. But she turned away, walking over to Sage's cot and looking down to see he has fallen back to sleep. "I'm not saying you're a bad husband. You've given me everything that I've asked for, and more. You've even surprised me with things I never even dreamed of having. We may not agree on some things, but somehow we make it work. If Rose wants to be by your side when she's older I won't stand in her way. But please lie to her about how our marriage came to be."

Lily looked over to him, tears welling in her eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you not the one to say to never lie to our children?" He sat down on the bed with a sigh. "That it'll be better if they knew the truth."

"Fine! Tell Rose you forced her mother into marrying you. I'm sure that'll go over well. Then again you're smart, you'll twist the story somehow, someway."

"If I recall, wasn't the last argument you had with your parents was over an arranged marriage. How is ours any different?"

"It's not it's…"

Thanos tapped the spot on the bed beside him. She obliged and sat down next to him, but didn't look at him. Instead kept her attention on the floor.

"Then what scares you?"

"That Rose will think the same thing will happen to her one day." She turned to face him, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them.

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"I know!" She gave him a small smile and wiped the remaining tears. "Back on Prometheus we were taught from a young age that one day we would be married and have a family. No questions asked. I didn't want that. I wanted to be a fighter. After I told my parents the reasoning, they agreed and enrolled me. I thought they finally understood, but I was wrong. Then that day came along and they told me I would need to quit because I'm soon to be wed. The last thing I said to them was I hated them. In the end I still became everything I tried so hard to avoid. A wife and mother. Deep down I know I can be more than that here, and maybe the reason I haven't done that is I'm trying to honor my parents."

Her eyes darted to her scepter that was standing against the wall next to his golden armour. She might have become the two things she vowed to never become, but there was still time to become that warrior she always wanted to be.

"You've done just that. Now I think it's time to be the woman you want to be."

"I think so too."

The whoosh of the chamber doors opening caught their attention. And a few seconds later Rose came running in with a big smile on her face. Though once she caught a glimpse of her father she stopped dead in her tracks. Eyes going wide.

"Uh oh."

"Come here little one."

Lily chuckled as she watched Rose sulk her head and walk over to him. He easily picked her up in his arms, setting her down in between them.

"I'm sorry papa. I overheard someone say Sage was sick and I wanted to see if he was okay." She looked up at him, blue eyes staring into blue eyes.

"You're little brother is fine my angel. He just has a small ear infection that's all. He'll be fine in a matter of days."

Rose turned her attention over to Lily. "How'd he get it mama?"

"I don't know. It's something that can happen at any moment. Now why don't you head back to Maw and Gamora. I'll see you a little bit later okay?"

"Okay!" She hopped off the bed and ran back to the chamber door.

Lily watched her leave with a smile gracing her lips. By the time the door closed she glanced over at Thanos who was staring at her with a small smile of his own.

"What?"

"For someone who never wanted to be a mother. You sure make a remarkable one!"

"That might be the most heartwarming compliment you've ever given me."

Thanos leaned over forcing Lily down onto the bed. He placed himself in between her legs, his body laying gingerly on top of hers. His hand came up to play with a few strands of hair, like he always did when they were in bed.

"It's true. And you're not that bad of a wife either."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That's debatable."

"Don't take the compliment. Then-."

Lily interrupted his sentence by crushing their lips together. Years ago she never wanted to be a wife nor a mother. Now that she's both, she wouldn't change it for the galaxy.


	28. Chapter 28

"Mama do I have to clean my room?"

Rose stood in the middle of her room surrounded by all her toys and clothes that were on the floor. Lily walked over with a smile and knelt down in front of her. "I know cleaning isn't fun, but wouldn't you like to be able to play on the floor?"

She kicked a few toys around and huffed. "Don't we have maids to clean our rooms? Why do I have too?"

"We do! But don't you think it would be nice to help them a little bit?"

"No."

"Rose!"

"Fine." She groaned and started to pick up some of the toys around her.

"Good girl. Besides it won't take long."

Rose picked up some of her toys and put them back in her toy box while Lily picked up her dirty clothes that didn't seem to make it to the hamper. Sometimes she would forget about how much toys Rose did have, but Thanos would make sure his little one would have everything she needed….or wanted. The one thing he couldn't give her was a yard to play in. But that's where the huge garden comes in.

A sudden feeling of guilt hit her. She might have been forced to marry him, but there was no doubt he gave her everything she needed and wanted. He made sure she was comfortable and even went as far as to keep her upbringing in tact. But she couldn't deny that she was in a one sided marriage. She might be able to speak her mind, but in the end it'll always be what Thanos wants.

Lily sighed and tossed the clothes into the hamper before picking up the rest. She checked to see that Rose was still putting her toys back in her toy box and Sage was fast asleep on the bed.

Little by little you could start to see the floor beneath all the toys.

Once Lily picked up the clothes she helped Rose with the last of her toys. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I guess. But it's gonna get messy anyways so why did I have to clean it?" Rose swayed side to side as she looked into her mother's green eyes.

Lily picked up Sage and sat back down on the bed with him in her arms, patting the spot next to her for Rose. "That's true, it will get messy again, but now you won't have to worry about tripping and falling during the night. Or stepping on anything."

"That would hurt." She jumped on the bed next to her and looked down at Sage with curiosity. "He doesn't do much. And mama, are you gonna have another baby?"

She chuckled and raised a brow. "Infants don't do much in this stage of life. That'll change very soon, and he'll be crawling and walking before we know it. And probably, somewhere in the future. Why do you ask?"

Rose fiddled with the hem of her baby blue dress, like she was going to get in trouble with what she was about to say.

Lily placed her hand on top of her wrist, making Rose look at her. "It's okay my angel you can tell me."

"I overheard papa talking about it with Ronan. I couldn't hear much because I heard Corvus coming down the hall and I ran back to my teachings."

Confusion etched on to her face. Thanos wouldn't talk with Ronan on personal matters, it was always work related. So she wondered what the talk was really about, and that would be saved for a later time.

"It was probably nothing, just work related. Now why don't we get Gamora and head to the garden?"

Her blue eyes glistened with excitement and she jumped off the bed. "Yay."

Lily laughed as she got up. "Okay, we need to stop in my room so I can change Sage before we go down."

"Okay mama."

xXx

Gamora opened the door leading into Lily's chambers. She smiled down at her as she let Rose run inside first. The joys of being 4 years old and not a care in the world. Then she held the door against her back, letting Gamora in next and followed after.

She placed Sage on the bed and went to go grab a new diaper. Gamora sat down on the bed and Rose twirled around in the middle of the room, no doubt getting dizzy.

"Lily are you still going to teach me how to fight?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked over at Gamora - seeing the hint of sadness in her eyes tugged at her heart. "Of course I am. Didn't Thanos tell you that, like I asked of him?"

Gamora shook her head. "No, he said that you wouldn't be able to cause of Sage and that Proxima would be taking over."

Lily secured the diaper on and tossed the other stinky one in the trash. She pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning. "I told him I wanted to postpone it until Sage was better. I made a promise to you and I'm not breaking it. And I'm gonna talk with Thanos later and fix this okay."

"Mama what's that?"

"Hold on baby I need finishing talking with Gamora."

"That's a relief, I was afraid what he said was true. I know you have a lot to do with taking care of Rose and Sage and I know I'm not your child….."

"Gamora you are as much as my child as they are. If you ever need or want anything don't ever hesitate to ask, I don't care what it is I will be there."

She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you! And can I call you mom? I think my mom would be okay with that."

"Of course you can!"

She pulled away with a smile to go back to Sage who happened to be kicking his legs up and down. She grabbed his pants from the bed to put them back on.

The room became quiet, a little too quiet for Lily's liking. She turned around to see what Rose was doing, when she caught eye of her her eyes widened.

"No Rose put that down, that's danger-."

She was too late, within seconds she saw an energy projectile blast hit the the wall near the chamber door. The stones grumbling down to the floor of what was left of the hole. The rest lying on the floor in the hallway or embedded in the walls.

Fear settled in quickly and she grabbed the scepter from Rose's hands. The little one looked up at her and quivered her bottom lip, which tugged at Lily's heart and she couldn't help the anger that dwindled away.

" didn't mean too, I just thought it was like Corvus'. I'm sorry mama."

The tears swelled in her eyes and Lily picked her right up. She grabbed tight to her shirt and started to sob into her shoulder.

Lily closed her eyes, swaying back and forth trying to calm her down. She knew a lot of people heard the blast and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Thanos was making his way back here. And that's what scares her, the uncertainty of what he would do.

But when she opened them, she saw Thanos standing in the doorway with the most displeased look etched onto his face.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Finally a new chapter after 3 months of nothing. I'm gonna be honest with you lovely people, I am going to be updating this but just at a snail's pace because I still have a bunch of unfinished fics that I still want to work on and my inspirations ebbs and flows with each one. But I hope you enjoy!**

"Gamora, why don't you head to your room okay? I'll get you late."

Gamora nodded as she got off the bed, heading out the door. Lily didn't want to her to see what was going to happen, and truthfully she didn't even want Rose too.

Thanos took a few strides until he was standing in front of her, Rose clinging tighter to her neck and all she wanted to do was flea, flea away from this situation...from this life. These were the times where she was terrified of him, terrified of what he could do, Thanos was cruel and there's not a doubt in Lily's mind that he would do what he did to his previous children to Rose. And _that_ terrified her the most.

"What happened? I want the truth Lily." His eyes narrowed down to Rose, bawling her eyes out on Lily's shoulders, then to the scepter.

Even though Thanos kept a neutral expression, she could easily hear the anger in his voice. She took a deep breath, setting Rose down on the bed. Little Rose all red face and still crying - curling up on herself as she looked up at her father.

"I'm so-sorry papa, I I I didn't mean too." She choked out.

Lily felt her heart breaking seeing Rose this scared and knowing she couldn't do anything about it. All she can do is hope Thanos doesn't punish her to severely.

"What did I tell you about touching weaponry Rose?"

"Not too." She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and sniffled. "Are you mad papa?"

Lily grabbed Sage off the bed, holding him in her arms. He, thankfully wasn't startled by everything going on and was content in his mother's arms.

Thanos narrowed his brows, hands on his hips. "Mad?, Rose. I'm angry, you know better, and now look at what you did."

He pointed to the huge hole in the wall with debris laying around it, Rose followed his finger, bottom lip quivering and tears welling in her eyes. Lily started to shake, deciding it would be best to put Sage in his cot and crossed her arms.

"I thought it was like Corvus's and it wouldn't do anything…"

"That still doesn't give you the right to touch things that aren't your Rose." He sighed through his nose, pinching the bridge of it. Lily could see his anger was starting to get out of control and she didn't want that.

"My love why…."

"Lily." He warned. "I'll deal with you after."

Her heart began pounding in her chest, making it seem it was going to break free from it's confinements. Thanos was mad, very mad and there wasn't a thing she could do to make things better. Even sex wouldn't curb his anger right now.

"Rose, just go to your room, we'll deal with this later. And you better stay there too or you'll be in greater trouble than you already are."

"Yes papa." She hopped off the bed, heading for the door. Leaving Lily alone with Thanos and Sage.

Thanos sat down with a sigh, rubbing at his temples. "What happened Lily?"

"Rose, Gamora, Sage and I were heading to the garden. Sage needed his diaper changed before we went down, Rose saw the scepter. She asked me what it was, but at the time I was talking with Gamora and told her to hold on. When I didn't hear her I turned around and she had it in her hands, then it fired."

"This is why I don't like you babying her, you made her into a spoiled little child and look. She has no sense of right and wrong - to be frank Lily I'm getting tired with dealing with this. You're supposed to be her mother, not her friend, if you can't change your ways..soon, you won't be parenting her anymore."

Lily's heart sank at his words, a knot was forming in the pit of her stomach and she was on the verge of tears. "What do you mean?"

"I'll send her to Ronan."

"No! I won't let you send her to that maniac." She retracted her attitude as fast as she could once she saw the look he was giving her. "I'm sorry."

"You may be my wife, but I am the leader of this ship. Everyone, including you answers to me."

"I know that Thanos." She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "I also know you don't love her like I do, she's just another pawn in your game."

"What do you mean by that?" He crossed his arms - sighing.

Lily's hand ran over the silk sheets, the bed that housed so much. A consummation, her tears, the many times her and Thanos commerce, two children being conceived and their births. So much has happened in this room, that it was now a blessing and a curse.

"All you care about are the infinity stones, you'll put a staff in her hands and train her until she becomes like Proxima and then that happy bouncing blue eyed little girl will be gone." She closed her eyes and sighed. "When I found out I was pregnant with her, I was terrified because I didn't know anything about infants or children for that matter. The one thing I vowed to myself was that I would make her life filled with nothing but love and happiness because I didn't want her to feel how I feel all the time and that's scared."

Thanos' face soften and he uncrossed his arms. "Why do you feel that way my flower?"

Lily brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I fear that you won't want me one day, and if you don't, I have no place to go. I try to push that feeling out of my head, but I can't, it's always still there."

"I may get angry at you from time to time with how you parent, that doesn't change the fact that I chose you for my wife, not another 'child'. I know I'm not the easiest person to be married to, but I find solitude every night when I fall asleep next to you. That's something I didn't have until you. I will always want you Lily, even if your mind says otherwise."

"I know I'm not the easiest to be married to either, I can be quite stubborn and I know you don't like that. I do care about you, with all the past we share, it's kinda hard not too, I just wish you would treat our children, like children. Not soldiers."

"I do treat them like children, Rose is old enough to know the rules about weapons, she disregarded those rules."

"I know she needs to be punished for that, that's not what I mean. I just think they should be spoiled, they never asked for us to be their parents, God gave them to us and sometimes I wonder if he was making a mistake. I love them, that's clear, maybe sometimes I love them too much and that's my problem."

"Your love for them was never my issue, it's how you baby them. Yes they have my blood running through their veins, but they still need to learn about the galaxy and know how to fight. If you keep disregarding everything she does, she'll never learn the consequences of her actions. And that's what I have a problem with."

"I won't get in your way anymore when you discipline Rose, I promise."

"Good! Now follow me, you're going to need to hear her punishment."

Lily nodded and got off the bed, walking over to grab Sage out of his cot. She took a deep breath and followed Thanos out of their bedroom, heading towards Rose's. She just hoped her punishment isn't bad, but only time will tell.


End file.
